Lies and Deception
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Yuki x Tohru (FINISHED) Tohru has a secret that forces her to leave the Sohma family. Is there anyway to fix what may already be unrepairable?!
1. Default Chapter

Okay ... this is my first Fruits Basket fic so please give me some feedback. (I hope this is not too wordy.) This is more like the introdution to the fic. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 1  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  
I laid in bed staring at my ceiling. The clock on my desk said 4:38am. I hadn't slept in almost 48 hours but it didn't matter. I knew that I'd be getting no sleep tonight either. The last three weeks of my life had been a trail of lies and deception but I was unable to do anything to stop it. The only people who knew the truth were Hatori and Akito but I wanted ... no I NEEDED so badly to tell someone else but how could I? How could I tell anyone or do anything without ruining everything?

  
Although I knew that I'd always hate the decision, Akito had been right. The truth would only tear the family apart. The only way to make things better would be to leave. I just needed to get my affairs in order quickly and move out of the Sohma home for good before it was to late. In all my life I'd always tried not to hurt anyone. This time around I was hoping that there would only be one person hurt and that would be bearable, right? I'd be able to handle that with no problem, right?!

  
I reached a shaky hand to my face and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. But why did the only person hurt have to be me? I knew that I'd do anything to save my friends from anything unpleasant but this time it just felt wrong. I felt that they all had a right to know the truth but with Akitos reasoning, I couldn't think of any excuse to defy him. It seemed like there would have to be something better then simply lying and running away. I am only 21 years old now, yet it feels like my life as I know it is completely over.

  
It shouldn't be like this! It shouldn't have to be like this! I did nothing wrong and I do not regret any one of my decisions or actions but it still feels as though I am being punished. It feels like I am destined to have every good thing in my life ripped away. That seems to be the vicious cycle of my life. 

  
Throughout everything, I'd maintained that never give up attitude and no matter what happened, I could make it through. This time I'm older. I understand more about real life and the world. I know that nothing is ever perfect but just this one time I wanted to be selfish. Just this one time I didn't want to be alone. I didn't one to leave the Sohma family... MY family.

  
Someday everyone would learn the truth. That was the secret that I held deep in my heart. I knew that Akito thought that no one should ever know the truth but someday they would. Someday they had to know. I just couldn't live with myself if I had to spend the rest of my days in a lie. I just knew that sometime would be right but I also knew that the time would not be anything soon.

  
More tears rolled down my cheeks and onto my pillow but this time I simply let them fall. I could hear each one land on the pillow with a soft thud and it was the only thing that broke up the horrible heavy silence in the house.

  
Oh Kami... What should I do? I sighed heavily and sat up in bed. I knew my hair was in utter disarray and that my clothes were all rumpled but I did not care. It didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing matter anymore. The one thing that I'd selfishly set my desires on was no longer possible and I'd never quite felt this way before. There seemed to be no upside. No positive aspect to me leaving. Even by doing what was right, I was still hurting people.

  
As I stared out the window, memories of that day three weeks ago began to fill my mind. I had arrived at Hatoris door with no warning. He'd been surprised at first but one look at my face and he quickly ushered me into his office and into a chair. Without me even having to ask, he closed all the doors and windows before sitting down across from me with concern and confusion written all over his face.

  
I'd told him everything. What had happened. Why it happened. When it happened. He sat quietly with a serious expression on his face and listened to every word that I spoke. From time to time I'd see a flash of surprise or various other emotion on his face but thankfully he said nothing and simply held my hand until I was finished talking. He'd always felt like a big brother to me and we both seemed to realize that I needed him now more than ever.

  
When I was done he squeezed my hand before pulling me towards him. For a brief moment, I thought he might hug me but instead he placed his forehead against mine. He'd promised to do anything he could to help me but asked me not to tell anyone until we knew exactly what was going on. He ran a few tests on me and as I made my way back to Shigures house, I felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my chest. Unfortunately, the feeling was only temporary.

  
That night over dinner, Shigure told me that I had a phone call. To my surprise, it was Hatori. He'd asked me to come over to the main house right away. When I'd asked why, he'd told me that Kisa wasn't feeling well and had been asking for me. I quickly hung up, said my good-byes to Kyo, Shigure and Yuki before making my way to the Sohma house. I was shocked to see Hatori waiting out front for me.

  
He'd quickly explained that he'd lied over the phone and said that we needed to talk. We made our way back to his office and closed the door before he gave me the news that I'd never truly expected. I knew it had been possible but I never thought that it would happen. I knew then, from that moment on, that my life would never be the same but I also know that it would all be okay as long as I had my friends around me. That was, I felt that way until Akito came out from a dark corner and nearly caused Hatori and I to jump out of our skins.

  
Akito didn't seems at all surprised with the news that he'd overheard but that's when he dropped the bomb. He'd said that regardless of what I wanted, the only thing I could do was leave. He given logical reasons about why my staying in the Sohma home would rip apart the family and after hearing him, it ripped out my soul because I knew that he was right. After Akito had left the room, I cried with Hatori for hours. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to and I had to do it soon.

  
That explained why I now sat staring out my bedroom window. Yesterday afternoon, I'd told Shigure, Kyo and Yuki that today I'd be moving out. It'd come as a massive blow to all three of them and none of them were willing to accept it so after a short while, I'd come up to my room and never gone back downstairs. I couldn't stand to see the hurt and confusion on their faces. It made an already bad situation worse.

  
I looked over at my clock one last time. 5:21am. It would be alright to get up and start breakfast soon. I slowly moved the covers off of my legs and got out off of the bed before a figure in my doorway caught my eye.

  
"Yuki!" 

  
His face looked pale, almost like he'd become ill in the last few hours that I'd been upstairs. His eyes met mine and his usual calm and collected appearance was completely gone. He looked as though he'd been crying. "Please don't go."

  
"Yuki..." Those three words he spoke ripped my heart out. Tears filled my eyes but I let them roll freely down my cheeks. We never lost our eye contact. "I-I have to go."

  
"Why?" His question was so simple but yet impossible to answer,

  
"I have to go."

  
"Please tell me why." His eyes pleaded to be and seeing him this emotional was a completely new experience.

  
"I'm can't... I'm sorry."

  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared into the eyes of the man that I loved. I couldn't tell him the truth. I mean how do you tell the one person that means more to you then anyone else in the world that your pregnant with his child when you know that it will only tear him and his entire family apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Next chapter - What did Akito say to Tohru? How did Yuki and Tohru hook up in the first place? And where does she go from here?   
  
I hope you like it... Like I said ... it is my first FB ficcy! THANKIES!  
Sarah-chan


	2. Alone

Thanks so much for the sweet reviews. They really meant a lot! *HUGS*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 2  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  
  
"Tohru, don't you understand? If you want to have this child, the entire family will be destroyed. Don't you see that?" Akito's voice was low and serious as he looked right into my eyes.

  
"I'm having this child." I tried my best to stand my ground and was comforted in the fact that Hatori was by my side to protect me.

  
"Then you have to leave."

  
"What?" I felt like he'd slapped me in the face.

  
"Are you still so stupid after all these years? Don't you realize that if you have a daughter that Yuki would never be able to hug her or hold her close. Or if it was a boy, the females would never get to play with him. What about Kyo? Yuki and you hid your relationship from everyone even though you knew how he felt! Don't you think he'll be upset too?! Then what about Shigure?! He'll be forced to chose between the two of them because of you! Then everyone would---"

  
"ENOUGH!" Hatori broke Akito off loudly.

  
Akitos voice had grown louder and more intense with each example that he threw into my face and by the time that Hatori had turned around to face me again, I'd collapsed into a chair and buried my face in my hands.

  
"Tohru, what will you do?" Hatori asked softly.

  
My mind was spinning but I knew that the decision had to be made. If having this child meant leaving the family then so be it. I really couldn't live with any other choice. "I-I'll go." The moment the phrase left my mouth, heavy sobs spilled from my chest and seemed to last all night.  


  
When I opened my eyes, sunlight was blazing in through the window. A brief moment of panic hit me when I realized that I was not in the Sohma home but then I remembered that I'd moved out of there 2 weeks ago. I could feel the tears on my cheeks as a reminder of the memory that had haunted me every night for nearly a month but I didn't even both trying to wipe them away. Instead a wave of nausea hit me so strong that I was running to the bathroom with all my might.

  
When I was able to come back out of the bathroom again, I just sighed. I knew that everything would change when I left the Sohma home but I never expected to feel so completely alone. I spoke to my mothers picture almost everyday, asking her if she'd ever felt this alone after my father had died. I so badly needed anyone to confide in but I honestly had no one. I couldn't even tell Hana-chan and Uo-chan because if I said anything without telling them EVERYTHING, they'd never forgive any of the Sohmas.

  
A moment later I jumped when I heard the phone ring and was able to answer it just before the third ring. "Hello?"

  
"Tohru..."

  
The voice on the other end of the line made my breath catch in my throat. "Kyo..." His name came out as a confused whisper.

  
"Please come home."

  
"H-How did you get my number?" I was shocked and confused. Hearing Kyo's voice, hearing the voice of one of my best friends just made me feel even more alone.

  
"Nevermind that. Are you coming back or what?" He sounded upset but tried to mask it with anger.

  
"I can't. I'm sorry."

  
There was a really long silence on the other end of the phone before he sighed heavily and spoke very softly. "He loves you. You know that, don't you? That damn mouse walks around here all day like he's already got one foot in the grave without you here..."

  
"Kyo..." Didn't he understand that this hurt me as much, if not more, then it hurt them!? Tears streamed down my face until I forced to wonder when I'd ever run out.

  
"You love him too. I know you do. It makes me so angry but it doesn't matter. You just have to come back. ... If not for me ... do it for Yuki."

  
I tried to hold it in but ended up sobbing into the phone "K-Kyo! I want to! I want to come back so-so b-bad! ... I j-just can't!"

  
"Why?!"

  
I suddenly felt very dizzy. Everything seemed to spin and my breathing grew tight.

  
"Tohru? ... Tohru?!" I could barely hear his voice yelling into the phone before I felt myself falling and the whole world went black.

  
  
"Tohru ... Tohru ... wake up."

  
My eyes fluttered open and I was shocked to see Hatori sitting next to me on my bed. "Hatori?"

  
"Shhhh... don't talk. Just relax and I will explain everything."

  
I nodded and allowed my tired body to relax against the pillows.

  
"Two days ago, Kyo called me frantic. He said that he knew that I would know where to find you and said that you needed help. I had no clue what he was talking about but thankfully I made it here in time. You've been far to stressed for your current condition and you need to rest."

  
"But I need to work and---"

  
"Shhhh... No matter what happens, you still are, and now more then ever, a member of our family. We'll take care of it."

  
"Shhhh..." Hatori seemed to have eternal patience as he spoke to me calmly. "Can you keep a secret?"

  
I flashed him a confused look but nodded silently.

  
He smiled to me once more and turned to the door. "Okay. You can come in now but no one else is to know about this but us."

  
"TOHRU!!!!!!" To my utter shock, a handsome 20 year old Momiji came barreling into my room and sat down right next to me with a look of concern.

  
"Momiji!" I turned to Hatori with a mixture of shock and relief. "How? ... Why?"

  
"Well, I know that Momiji is very protective of you and he can keep a secret. Besides, with him here to take care of you, you are going to in much less danger of complications."

  
"So you're really pregnant, Tohru?" Momiji had grown up over the years but he was still Momiji and had a nack for asking obvious questions.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He smiled proudly.

  
"Thanks." I knew that my smile was only half hearted and unfortunately he noticed.

  
"Don't worry, Torhu. Yuki loves you. Somehow it will all be okay." He suddenly looked much more serious and mature then I'd ever remembered seeing him before.

  
"Thank you."

  
"Oh Tohru." I turned back to Hatori with a smile when he called. "You are about two months pregnant now. Would you like to know what you're having?"

  
"Really?!" I suddenly perked up.

  
"We'll try." He got out his equipment with was in a huge stack of things that had been piled into the corner of my room and looked up at me with a smile. I couldn't help but think that he was just trying to help me get my mind off of Yuki.

  
Momiji held my hand and I was so happy to have him here with me. He was the little brother that I'd always wanted. He watched in wonder, as did I, as Hatori spread the cold jelly over my barely rounding belly and then placed the ultrasound machine over it.

  
At first I couldn't make out anything in the picture but then after a moment I saw it. It was surreal to imagine that what we were looking at now was the child of Yuki and I.

  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Hatori asked with amusement as he watched my face.

  
"Yes." I'd never been so sure about anything.

  
"You're going to have a girl."

  
"A girl." I couldn't help but smile as I repeated his words. I'd always hoped to someday have a daughter but this was definitely a shock and I'd be lying if I didn't say that it was a little bittersweet.

  
We all sat in silence for a moment and I assume that we were all thinking the same thing. None of the male junnishi would ever be able to hold my daughter close. Not even Yuki, her own father. In reality, I didn't even know if they'd get the chance to hold her but I was just now realizing how very difficult that this situation would become.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Next chapter - two months later


	3. Danger

Thanks once again for everyone's very sweet reviews! I really enjoy reading them. (Especially when you tell me about mistakes I made ... that way I can always fix then next time!) Please keep enjoying the story and I will do my best to write well! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 3  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  
"Tohru, are you feeling okay today?" Momiji looked over at me with concern in his big eyes.

  
Not wanting him to worry about me, I quickly shook my head. "I'm fine ... Just thinking."

  
"Okay because I've been talking to you 20 minutes and you still haven't said a word.

  
"I guess I'm just a little sad. I've been here in this apartment for nearly 3 months now ... It doesn't meant that I don't like having you here ... Ummm, what I mean is ..." I had no clue how to tell Momiji what I was feeling without offending him.

  
"Tohru, let me guess." He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "You wish Yuki was here instead of me."

  
"I'm sorry! I like and appreciate you so much but ... " I dropped my gaze to the floor. "but I do wish Yuki was here."

  
"Do you know what tomorrow is?!" Momiji leapt to his feet and I thanked Kami that he seemed to have a knack for helping me forget my woes.

  
It took me a few moments and then I remembered. "Kisa's birthday!"

  
"Do you mind if I go out tomorrow? Hiro is throwing her a birthday party."

  
Suddenly the smile slid from my face. There was no way that I'd be able to attend the party. Everyone would be there and now I was obviously pregnant so I couldn't even add another lie to my pile and say that I'd just gained a little weight. I dropped my forehead against the cool surface of the kitchen table and sighed. I hate these lies! It seemed like every lie and half-truth snowballed into another and I was beginning to wonder if I'd even be able to remember that reality and the real truth were.

  
"Tohru?" Momiji's hand touched my shoulder. "If you'd rather me stay here, I will."

  
"No!!!" I jumped up and looked at him seriously. "You should go." 

  
I knew that I had to let him go. Even if the thought of not having him here was scary, I couldn't allow him to give up any more of his life then he already had on me.

  
"You sure?" He gave me an unsure expression.

  
"Yes."

  
"All right."

  


  
After our conversation last night about Kisa's party, Momiji did everything in his power to keep my mind off of my troubles. We'd played board games, video games and even watched some anime. I tried my hardest to stay smiling and enjoy myself but the effort I'd put into it left me feeling extremely tired this morning.

  
The morning, before Momiji had left for Kisa party, he'd asked me a million times if I was all right and I had to keep reassuring him that I was only tired. He was so worried that he even made me promise to take a nap. As he walked out the door, he'd looked at me one last time and I guess he knew that I really wasn't feeling well.

  
About 4:30 in the afternoon, I decided to follow Momiji's orders and go to take a nap. All of my limps seemed to weigh a ton and about halfway to the bedroom a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. I couldn't move. It feel like something was trying to rip me in half.

  
Then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hallway telephone. I just had to get to it. I had to call Hatori. Something was wrong ... very wrong. With every ounce of strength in my body I slowly limped to the phone. Once I had the handset in my hand, I collapsed onto the floor. The pain now seemed to come in waves and it got worse by the minute.

  
I silently thanked Momiji for forcing me to memorize Hatori's cell phone number and dialed it as fast as I could.

  
*RING, RING, RING, RING*

  
"Tohru?!" Hatori's voice sounded concerned. This was the phone number reserved just for the two of us incase I had an emergency.

  
It felt like hearing his voice made my pain double and I found myself finding it hard to talk. "H-Hatori ... Please help."

  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't fall asleep. Don't hang up!" He normally calm voice was firm as he gave me the orders. I heard him move the phone away from him ear. "Momiji!" I could hear the party in the background get really quite because I do not think I'd ever hear Hatori yell before. "We have to go."

  
I could hear rushed good-byes and promises for later explanations before Momiji came on the phone. "What's wrong?"

  
"I don't know." I spoke in a harsh whisper but laying on the cool floor now seemed to dim my pain a bit.

  
We both spoke softly to each other as Hatori must have driven at the speed of light because several minutes later, true to his word, I heard Hatori and Momiji enter the apartment. They moved me into my bed and Hatori did a number of tests before he told me what was going on.

  
"You were going into premature labor. You're going to have to go on bedrest."

  
"What?" "Really?" Momiji and I seemed to speak at the same time.

  
Hatori laid down the law for was I was and wasn't allowed to do but when he was done being the doctor, he sat down on the side of my bed that Momiji did not already occupy and moves some of the hair from my brow.

  
"I'm very glad that you and your daughter are going to be OK. Please be careful."

  
"Yeah. Yuki will never forgive us if we let anything happen to either of you."

  
"Yuki..." His name escaped my lips before I could stop it. Whoever had said 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was right because I loved Yuki as much now, if not more, then I always had.

  
I saw Hatori give Momiji a stern gaze before giving me a hopeful smile. "We'll find a way through this."

  
"Yeah." I forced a smile but wondered if there was any truth behind the promise.

  


  
I fell asleep not too long after that but noises in the living room woke me up around 4am. It sounded like Hatori's and Shigure's voices.

  
"What are you doing here?" Hatori's voice still sounded fairly calm,

  
"What's going on? What are you hiding? Where's Tohru?!" Shigures voice sounded angry which was really rare, especially when dealing with Hatori.

  
After that, all I could hear was mumbling. Then I heard Momiji's voice thrown into the mix. They seemed to be talking seriously because I could hear a lot of heavy sighs and exclamations of surprise. Several minutes later I heard a soft knock at my door.

  
"Come in." I sat up and smoothed my hair a bit.

  
Hatori walked in with an apologetic look in his eyes. "How long have you been awake?" He asked the question in that soft fatherly voice that he now used with me so often.

  
"About 5 minutes." I tried to read his expression before I asked the next question which was burning in my mind. "Is Shigure still here?"

  
He closed his eyes a moment and then nodded his reply. I could smell the cigarette smoke on his clothing and knew then that they'd definitely been having a serious discussion. Those are the kind of conversations when they seemed to smoke the most.  
"Does he know?" I suddenly felt very afraid that Shigure would be mad at me. Or worse, I was afraid that he'd be angry with Hatori and Momiji who'd done everything in their power to keep me safe these last few months.

  
Once more Hatori nodded. "I'm sorry. It was not our place to tell him but I didn't see any other way to keep him from telling the others where you were."

  
"Is he mad?"

  
"No, just worried."

  
I took a deep sigh of relief and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. "Can I see him?"

  
"Will it upset you?" He looked at me seriously and I couldn't help but grin. I guess he always would be my overprotective doctor.

  
Unable to lie to Hatori, I just shrugged slightly. "Maybe a little but I'd really like to see him anyway."

  
"All right." He smiled softly. "Not too long though."

  
He left the room and about a minute later I heard another knock at the door.

  
"Come in." I had tried to hide my stomach with my sheets but it didn't really work. At nearly 5 months pregnant, it was getting pretty obvious.

  
Shigure walked into the room wearing the brown robe that had grown to be such a comfortable sight. He looked a little tired and a little sad but he still smiled when he saw him. "Hi Tohru."

  
When our eyes met, I couldn't help but choke up a little. "Hi Shigure."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Next chapter - even more surprises! ^_^


	4. Surprises

Lies and Deception  
Chapter 4  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  
"Shhhhh..." Shigure crossed the room and sat down next to me on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face but he just smiled. "Don't cry. You aren't supposed to be getting upset."

  
"I know." I wiped my eyes and leaned back against my pillows before flashing the Shigure the best smile that I could come up with. "They told you everything?"

  
He nodded and sighed before giving me a rather stern, fatherly expression. "Everyone is worried about you."

  
"How is he?" I could hold back the question any longer that was burning in my chest.

  
"Yuki?" He waited until I nodded before he continued. "I'll tell you another day. I just wanted to see for myself that you were safe." He stood suddenly and turned towards the door. "I should be going."

  
"No wait!" I leapt up on the bed and grabbed Shigure tightly around the chest. A moment later, I was heard a *poof* and I was hugging a large black dog. "I'm sorry but please tell me how he is. I need to know."

  
"Okay." Quickly he gathered his clothes into a pile and then settled his dog form down next to me. "I'm sorry that I almost left. Yuki is very depressed. He won't even fight with Kyo or Ayame anymore. Anytime that anyone mentions your name, he is right with hope of any news. He missed you. I think that even just knowing that you are safe would help but I have no clue how to tell him without making him wonder."

  
"I-I miss him so much. I miss all of you so much. I hate this lying!"

  
"Hatori told me what Akito said to you and I disagree with how he said the family would react but I still can't go against him."

  
I nodded my reply.

  
"My poor Tohru is getting fat! Poor Aya won't know what to do if you can't fit into his costumes anymore!" Shigure suddenly became loud and obnoxious. I assumed he was trying to cheer me up and it worked. I couldn't hold back the giggle that leapt into my throat.

  
"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant!" I tried to give him a stern look but ended up laughing.

  
*POOF*

  
I'd gotten better at this over the years and was able to cover my eyes as soon as Shigure turned back into his human form. It took a moment for him to get redressed but once he did, he tapped my shoulder and smiled down at me.

  
"Can I come visit you from time to time?"

  
"Of course. Please do."

  
"Momiji and Hatori are taking good care of you?"

  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. I am going to tell Yuki that I ran into your friends and that they said that you are doing fine."

  
I couldn't help but brighten up into the first real smile that I'd had in a while. "Thank you."

  
We said our good-byes and a few minutes later I was able to sleep more soundly then I had in all the months that I'd lived in this apartment.

  


  
"Tohru! Guess what?! Hatori said that you've been doing so good lately that, if you want, today you can go to the store with me and pick out anything you want to have for dinner." His blonde hair bounced wildly as Momiji rattled off the news that had him so excited.

  
"Really?!" I perked up immediately. I'd been stuck on bedrest for a month now. The only thing that had kept me sane were Momiji's enthusiasm and Shigure's weekly visits. "But what if someone sees us?"

  
"No, it's okay. Shigure took everyone to the lake this week so it is safe."

  
"Really?" I couldn't help but wonder how long the family would last there without somebody getting into a fight.

  
"Yeah ... Well, actually, he took everyone accept Haru but he's working today anyway so it's okay."

  
"Great! I'd love to go!"

  
"Yay!" Momiji cheered and then left the room so I could get dressed.

  
I put on the new outfit that Shigure had bought for me. It was a pair of maternity style denim overalls and a cream colored shirt with flowers on it. I put my hair up with the ribbons that Yuki had given to me on my first white day with the Sohma family and then looked in the mirror. This was the first time that I'd actually dressed up to go out in nearly a month.

  
"Tohru, you look beautiful. Just like a princess!" Momiji gushed when I walked into he living room.

  
I could feel my cheeks get warm but I smiled and accepted the compliment. "Thank you."

  
We went to the store and bought eggs and leek. An omelet suddenly sounded really good. Momiji was a complete gentleman. He carried the basket and opened up ever door we passed through. He also continued to call me by the childhood nickname that he had given me so many years ago. "Princess Tohru."

  
"Momiji?" The deep voice from behind me made me freeze in my tracks. When I saw Momiji's expression, who'd already turned to see what face belonged to the voice, he'd gotten visibly paler. "What are you doing here, Momiji? I though Shigure had taken everyone to the lake."

  
"Haru ... I ... Ummm ... I ..." Momiji stumbled over his words until Haru addressed me.

  
"Tohru?" I didn't turn. I simply nodded my head but I guess from behind Hatsaharu could not tell I was pregnant because the next words that came from his mouth I will never forget. "How could you? Don't you know how worried everyone is about you?! Yuki told me. ... Yuki told me EVERYTHING! How could you just leave after everything?!" I could hear him going into black mode as he spoke. Each word was becoming louder and harsher. "Don't you care?! Are you even LISTENING?!

  
Tears were now streaming down my face as I allowed him to scream at my back and the color of Momiji's face was now dead white. I didn't know what to say to Haru. He was so mad that I feared that he'd lash out at any moment.

  
"What the hell is your problem?!" I felt his hand tightly grab my arm and spin me around. "TALK TO M---!" His voice cut off the second he saw me and I could immediately tell that he fell out of his black mode. He just stared at me with a look of sheer disbelief.

  
I think I may just have fallen over if Momiji hadn't grabbed my arms to steady me. "Haru... I'm sorry. ... I'm so sorry!" Tears flowed down my cheeks like waterfalls. His words and accusations hurt me more then I'd ever imagined possible.

  
The only way to describe Haru's expression was pure and utter shock. "Oh my God..."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love Haru! ^_^  
  
Next chapter - Explanations!  
  



	5. Explinations

Thanks again for all the reviews! Chapter 6 is when it all starts to come down so stay tuned! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 5  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
Between Haru's yelling, my crying and Momiji's terrified expression, everyone in the grocery store was staring at us.

  
"Haru, follow us." Momiji took me by my left hand as I tried to wipe my eyes with my right. We paid for our items and left the store without another word.

  
Between the shock of seeing Haru and the fact that I hadn't been out very much in the last several months, I began to feel very weak. It felt like an eternity before we were back in my apartment and Momiji and Haru were helping me into bed.

  
He hadn't said a word since the store and when I looked up at the tall, handsome man before me, he looked more like a confused child. "Are you okay?"

  
"I-I'm sorry ... I didn't know. ... I-" Haru stumbled over his words and looked a little ashamed. "I was ... on my lunch break."

  
"No! Don't be sorry. ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." I shook my head and spoke as calmly as I could while fighting the urge to cry. I gestured for him to come sit next to me and after a moment of hesitation, he did. "Haru, I would never do anything to purposely hurt Yuki or anyone else. Please believe me!!" My voice was practically pleading.

  
"I couldn't understand why you'd just leave Yuki and all of us with no explanation ... After Yuki told me what was going on between you two, I was even more confused."

  
Listening to Haru babble felt so strange. He was usually such a cut and dry person so this new attitude shift was quite a shock.

  
"Haru?"

  
All three of us jumped when we heard Hatori's voice in the doorway and both boys turned around in shock.

  
"I'm sorry! it was a mistake! Haru was int he grocery store!" Momiji stuttered as he looked up at the older man.

  
"Are you alright?" Hatori ignored the boys for a moment and sat down on my bed across from Haru.

  
"Yeah. Just tired." I smiled to try to keep Hatori from worrying about me anymore then he already did.

  
"What do you know?" Hatori looked up at Haru's face intensely.

  
"The basics. Can you tell me?"

  
Hatori sighed heavily and nodded. "I guess we have no choice." 

  
Half an hour later, Haru was filled in on everything that had happened and he looked over at me with a mixture of concern and apology before venting out this anger loudly.

  
"Damn Akito! Doesn't he know that this is just making everything worse! It would have been over a done with a long time ago!"

  
Hatori and Momiji made sounds of agreement before Haru continued yelling again. "This is just one more way to control and torture all of us! ... Especially Yuki." His voice got softer when he mentioned Yuki's name and then he turned to me. "Please take care of yourself. We have to get this fixed. I can't---" He broke off and dropped his gaze to the floor before continuing. "I can't stand to see Yuki upset any longer."

  
"Thank you. But please don't do anything to make Akito angry!" I was practically pleading because I didn't think I could bare it if I was the cause of anyone else's pain.

  
To my surprise, Hatsaharu smiled at me. "You'll never change, will you? You're always more concerned about everyone else then you are about yourself. That's why Yuki loves you." He seemed to speak more to himself then to me but he still squeezed my hand lightly.

  
"How many people know where Tohru is?" Haru looked up at Momiji suddenly.

  
"Ummm... me, you, Akito, Hatori and Shigure."

  
"Does Akito know that?" Haru looked over at Hatori next.

  
"Ummm... no. He still thinks that only he and I know." Hatori shifted a bit uncomfortably as he admitted that.

  
"Can we tell one more person?" Haru's whole demeanor became very serious.

  
"Who?"

  
"Kisa. She's worried sick."

  
The whole room grew quiet. I didn't want to admit it but these days I could really use a hug and a female friend to talk to. Kisa was really exactly what I needed.

  
"What about Hiro? That boy is her shadow." Hatori spoke reluctantly.

  
"I don't think that he'd tell anyone, especially if Kisa asked him to stay quiet." Momiji spoke quietly.

  
"Tohru?" Hatori turned to me with an expression that I could not read. "It's up to you."

  
"Really?!" I couldn't help but smile widely. The thought of seeing Kisa and Hiro again made me very happy.

  
Hatori laughed easily before turning back to Momiji and Haru. "I guess that is our answer. We will talk to them tomorrow."

  
"Oh, Thank you!" I had the urge to hug them all but I knew better.

  
"Just do us a favor, okay Tohru?" Momiji looked down at em with a huge smile.

  
"What?"

  
"If we bring Kisa, you have to promise to smile more. It's horrible to see you so unhappy."

  
"Okay! I promise!"

  


  
True to his word, the next afternoon I heard a soft knock at my door. When I called out, I saw a beautiful girl come running towards me at full speed and throw herself down next to me on the bed. She hugged me as tightly as she dared and I returned the hug just as snug.

  
"Onee-chan ... I missed you so much!"

  
"Oh Kisa! I missed you too!" I wiped the tears out of her eyes before doing the same for myself. "Hiro, are you doing well?"

  
The boy who stood in the door frame was a little taller then I'd remembered but he nodded with a smile. I silently thanked Kami that he was being quiet because I did not think I'd be able to handle one of his verbal attacks today.  
"Hatori told us everything." The 18 year old Kisa looked up at me with big, beautiful eyes and frowned. "I am sorry about everything. Are you feeling okay?"

  
"Alright ... I'm excited about our daughter." I couldn't quiet bring myself to say Yuki's name but I knew that Kisa understood.

  
"We were both really worried."

  
"Really?" I couldn't help but look from Kisa over to Hiro and smile.

  
He'd left the doorway and a moment later he stood behind Kisa with a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah." He spoke softly. "Everyone has been miserable without you."

  
"Well, I have missed you all more then you'll ever know."

  
I smiled more in those next few minutes then I had in all the time that I'd spent in my apartment.

  
That night they made me dinner and Hiro even helped Momiji and Kisa with the laundry. Just having them here in the apartment made everything seem a little bit better. It felt more like the home that I'd grown to love and now missed more then I'd ever dreamed possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - *plays scary music* The truth is revealed! ^_^


	6. The Truth

Lies and Deception  
Chapter 6  
By: Faye_Valentine00 (Sarah-chan)  


  
The next month flowed by quickly and I was surprised when Hatori told me that I was now 7 months pregnant. MY spirits were better these days since I now received nearly daily visits from everyone who knew where I was. 

  
I already had a huge collection of baby clothes and Kisa had even made me a baby blanket. For the first time since I learned of my pregnancy, I was really beginning to make plans for the time when Yuki would learn the truth.

  
"Hey Tohru! Do you want to watch a movie?" Momiji called out to me from the living room.

  
"Sure. Be right there." I was making my way down the hall when I heard the phone ring so I grabbed it off the charger and had a seat next to Momiji before answering it.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Ummm... May I please speak to Momiji?" The voice sounded familiar but the tone to it was odd.

  
"Shigure?"

  
"Yes, Ummm... Please tell him that Shigure is in a hurry."

  
"What?" He sounded so tense, so unlike Shigure, that I was a little concerned but I quickly handed Momiji the phone.

  
"Shigure? ... What?! ... They're there, at the house? ... Oh no ..." Momiji sighed heavily and glanced at me a second before he spoke again. "Does Hatori know? ... He's there?! ... Are you sure?! ... ummm ... Okay, we will be there in 15 minutes."

  
When he hung up the phone, he turned to me nervously. "We need to go to Shigure's house."

  
"What?!" My mind was spinning. Didn't I just hear Momiji say that everyone was there?! Did that mean that now it was time to come clean and tell the truth?

  
I suddenly felt very afraid. How would everyone react? Would Yuki be mad? Would Kyo hate me?! And who were the others that Momiji spoke about on the phone?

  
"You friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, ran into Yuki and Kyo in the store this afternoon. It seems that all the stores that they'd heard about you were conflicting and they figured it out. Now they have Shigure and Hatori locked up in the house until they find out the truth."

  
"Hana-chan and Uo-chan are there?!"

  
Shigure and Hatori could have handled Yuki and Kyo but having my friends, who knew nothing about the Junnishi, thrown into the mix, it was a completely different story.

  
"Yes. Do you want to get ready?"

  
"Yeah."

  
When I got dressed, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I wore the exact same outfit as I had on the day that we'd run into Haru in the grocery store. Ten minutes later I was ready to go. I would have to apologize to Shigure if we were a little bit late.

  
We parked down the street from the house and walked towards the front door. I could hear voices immediately but as we got closer, we could make out the words.

  
"Stop lying! We know that you know where she is!" Kyo screamed.

  
"Listen old man, you better start talking!" Uo-chan's voice followed up Kyos a moment later.

  
"Yuki, calm them down!" Shigure's voice was pleading.

  
"A dog ... He whines like a dog." Hana-chan spoke quietly.

  
Momiji turned to me and squeezed my hand. "I'll go in first. Be right back."

  
He left me sitting on the porch and ran inside. "Hello everyone!!!"

  
"Oh, Thank Kami! Welcome Momiji!" Shigure yelled far to happily.

  
"Where is she?!" Yuki yelled loudly. He seemed to be out of patience.

  
There was more yelling until I heard the door open behind me and Hatori sat down next to me.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
I nodded but didn't speak. Hearing the voices of all of my friends who were so concerned about me had really choked me up and I did not trust myself not to cry.

  
"Will you be okay with this?" He looked down at me with he fathering look again so I smiled the best I could back.  
"Yes. I guess I really have no choice."

  
Hatori helped me to my feet and opened the door. We walked into the house together and I couldn't help but pick up that same familiar scent that always hung in the air. I felt like I'd come home again.

  
"Tohru..." I heard Hana whisper my name before I'd even come into view and it caused everyone in the house to go silent.

  
A moment later, I heard a thunder of foot steps and then everyone was standing in front of me. I watched as one by one, their expressions changed to shock as they saw my stomach and realized the situation. When my eyes finally met Yuki's, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

  
"Tohru!" Uo-chan and Hana-chan took me by the arms and very protectively led me over to the couch.

  
I kept my eyes and Yuki and Kyo the whole time. They hadn't moved. They were both staring at Hatori in shocked silence. You could've heard a pin drop in the room, even after Momiji and Shigure entered.

  
After a full minute, Kyo finally spoke up but this time quietly. He looked right at Hatori and I could see pain and confusion in his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

  
"That's not my place to say." Hatori spoke calmly as if nothing was out of the blue.

  
"Maybe you should ask Tohru." Momiji added quietly.

  
When Kyo turned to me, I could see tears in his eyes. He looked so hurt and so confused that I just wanted to hug him but I knew that with my friends here that it was not possible.

  
"Kyo..." I honestly didn't know what to say. Anything that I said was going to hurt him and I knew that this was what Akito had warned me about but still ... I had to try. I had to show Akito that Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the family would not be torn apart by this.

  
I looked over at Yuki and he still hadn't moved. He looked pale and I wouldn't have been surprised if he passed out right there.

  
"Yuki..." I barely whispered his name but he heard me and turned to look at me with a mixture of concern and embarrassment.

  
"Kyo, Yuki, Hana-chan, Uo-chan ... I am so sorry for making you worry. I had no choice." I fought back tears as I spoke to everyone.

  
"You know... " Kyo suddenly turned to Shigure in anger. "You knew all along!"

  
"No. I found out two months ago."

  
"And you never told us?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled at the same time.

  
"Please don't fight!" My voice sounded panicked but I had to stop them all before they got too angry. "Please listen to me."

  
Kyo froze in his place. He glanced over at me, then at Yuki and then back to me once more. After a moment I could see a final flash of realization in his eyes. "Oh my God..."

  
"You never told me." He suddenly turned to Yuki and yelled again. "Neither of you EVER told me!"

  
Uo-chan and Hana-chan sat protectively around me but remained in a stunned silence. I squeezed both of their hands tightly before standing up and walking over to Kyo.

  
"Please listen to me." I took his hand and thankfully he didn't pull away. Then I turned to Yuki and held out my other hand to him. After a moment, Yuki took the offered hand and squeezed it lightly. "Everyone please listen."

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay ... next chapter, I am going to try to do a flashback since that is what everyone wants to see! ^_^() I actually hadn't planned to put it hear but I think I can make it work!  
Happy reading  
Sarah-chan  



	7. Memories Prequel LEMON ALERT

To all the reviewers... This is the flashback (lemon) that you asked for. Please be kind. I am not very skilled at lemons. ^_^() (You'd think being married and stuff would help but ... it doesn't.) LOL

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Lies and Deceptions  
Chapter 7  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
"Please listen to me." I looked between Yuki and Kyo with concern but I still couldn't help but smile. They were two of my best friends. We'd been through so much together that I just prayed that we'd be able to get over this hurdle together too.

  
My eyes met Yuki's and memories of that first night, almost a year ago, began to flow back to me.

  
  
"Ouch!" I winced in pain after pricking my finger while helping Yuki to tend his garden.

  
"Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki ran over to my side and quickly took my hand to assess the damage.

  
I felt my cheeks grow warm at the soft feel of his hand on mine. I watched him as he looked my hand over thoroughly before looking up at me with a smile.

  
"I think you'll be okay. Does it still hurt?"

  
"Ummm... uh... no! I'm okay!" I stuttered the words out quickly. Why did I always get so flustered every time Yuki looked at me that way? It was the expression that he seemed to save only for me. The expression that told me that he was truly happy.

  
His hand lingered on mine a moment or two longer then necessary but I didn't pull away. Something about the warmth of his hand and the gleam in his eyes suddenly made me feel different then I ever had before. When my eyes met his I felt like I was looking at a completely different person. It was like suddenly, right before my eyes, Yuki had become a man. ... And a very attractive man, at that.

  
When his hand slid off of mine I was shocked to feel a twinge of regret. I realized that I didn't want him to move his hand away. It just felt so nice ... so right. After a few minutes I realized that I'd been staring at him and I leapt to my feet in embarrassment.

  
"Ummm... I'm okay now! Thank you!" I started to walk away and head for the other side of the garden to resume working but Yuki's hand on my arm stopped me.

  
"Don't walk away." His voice was soft and the hand on my arm loosened a bit until I could've sworn that I felt him caressing me.

  
"Yuki..." I still had my face turned away from him and I didn't move a muscle. This whole feeling was new. Being touched like this was all brand new to me. It felt so good yet a piece of me still held back.

  
I was afraid. Yuki had come to mean so much to me over the last few years and I knew that anything we did now would change everything. If I gave into this feeling, this desire that was just beginning deep in my soul, then I knew that we'd never be able to go back.

  
I don't know how long we stood there in the garden but time just seemed to melt together. Slowly I felt Yuki's fingers trail up and down my forearm. After a few minutes of that, his fingers began to move higher up my arm slowly ... so agonizingly slowly yet each stroke sent shivers all the way down my spine.

  
I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and I could feel the heat of my blushing cheeks get warmer by the minute. Every touch, every caress seemed to drive me wild, in a way that I'd never experienced before. I felt Yuki lift up my arm until I could feel his breath on my hand. His breathing seemed unsteady and a little heavier than normal but when his lips touched my skin I felt a wonderful sensation flow through my entire body.

  
His lips remained on my hand of a short while before he moved up a bit closer and kissed my forearm. He kept moving closer for several minutes before I finally felt his warm breath on my neck. He was so close ... intimately close yet he seemed to know how much distance to keep between us to avoid transforming.

  
"Tohru, open your eyes." He spoke softly but he was so close to me now that his lips lightly brushed my earlobe.

  
I'd had my eyes closed so tightly that it took a moment for me to focus again but once I did, Yuki was looking down at me with a new gleam in his eyes. It was so caring yet not in the normal friendly way that he usually looked at me. This gaze was much more intense.

  
"Yuki..." My voice came out as a breathy whisper and without even realizing it, I titled my head up towards him slightly.

  
I watched him close his eyes and lower his face towards mine. The moment before our lips met, I also closed my eyes and took in the sweet scent of the garden as well as the scent of Yuki himself.

  
When our lips met, it felt so soft. It was actually more of a brushing of the lips at first as we both dealt with the kiss that I realized I'd been wanting for so very long. The series of small, light pecks that Yuki left on my lips slowly grew into longer, more passionate kisses but when our lips parted and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, I couldn't help but jump in surprise.

  
Yuki must have taken my surprise as repulse because he quickly jumped back from me and apologized. "I'm sorry."

  
I knew I was blushing but I didn't want Yuki to misunderstand me. "No, wait." It took me a minute to build up the courage but when I did, I took a step forward and smiled up to him sincerely. "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

  
I don't know where my next boost of courage came from but I leaned up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips firmly against his. He was hesitant only a spilt second before he returned the kiss and we were both released into an unbridled passion that I'd never experienced. It was all so new and exciting. It felt like I'd fallen into a beautiful dream and I never wanted to wake up.

  
That's when it happened. My foot slipped off of the rock that I had it braced against and I fell forwards, right into Yuki's chest. Less then a second later I heard the sound that I was dreading. *POOF*

  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I quickly gathered Yuki's clothes before I kneeled down next to him. "I am so sorry."

  
There was a pause before I could've sworn that I'd heard a giggle. It took me a minute to realize that it was Yuki laughing. "It's okay."

  
He continued laughing until I joined too. It was just ironic that the moment that we'd finally become comfortable with each other, that I would accidentally slip and cause him to transform.

  
"Tohru, I---" He began to speak in a serious tone but then stopped himself which struck me as odd. "Nevermind."

  
"No ... wait. Please tell me." I looked down at his cute little mouse form and spoke honestly. "You can tell me anything."

  
"Well, ... I--" *POOF*

  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I quickly covered my eyes quickly when Yuki transformed back into his human form and I couldn't help but notice how short his transformation had lasted this time.

  
I heard him slide on his pants before I felt his hands softly remove my hands from my face. He held my hands in his and smiled down at me sweetly. It took me a moment to realize that he hadn't even put on a shirt which caused me to blush once more.

  
"I've been in love with you for a long time."

  
He said the words while looking me straight in the eye. His voice sounded so warm and caring. Just by looking at his face, I knew that he meant every word that he said. I could feel a warmth spread over my body as the true force of his confession touched my heart.

  
To my surprise, I suddenly felt the urge to reply. The unfamiliar emotions that streamed through my body every time we were together were now beginning to make sense. I was in love with Yuki. In fact, I'd been in love for a long time but I'd just never realized it. I finally understood why he'd appeared in my dreams or why I'd find myself thinking about him for no reason at all. I now understood what my heart had been trying to tell me for so long.

  
"I love you too." The words came out of my mouth without a second thought.

  
Yuki looked shocked. He blinked several times as he absorbed the words I'd spoken and then he smiled. We stared at each other for a while and that's when I was able to examine how beautiful that Yuki really was. His eyes ... his hair ... his lips ... everything about him was beautiful.

  
When he spoke to me again, he stepped up very close and ran his fingers slowly through my hair. "How did we get so lucky to find you? ... How did I get so lucky to get you?"

  
I didn't know how to answer his questions when I was too busy asking myself the same questions and about him. Instead of speaking, I reached out a shaky hand and touched his bare chest. I was so nervous. I didn't want him to think that I was too forward but it felt almost like there was some kind of magnetic connection between us and I just had to be close to him again.

  
My hand trailed across his stomach and over his bare chest before I softly caressed his smooth, warm cheek. I found myself gazing up into his beautiful violet eyes. "You're so beautiful."

  
"Thank you." He smiled down at me and I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks too. He reached over and lowered his face to mine. "So are you."

  
My lips met his hesitantly for the last time before we both gave into the hungry desire in our bodies. We were both 20 years old and just discovering the joys of what love had to offer. Our hands trailed over each others arms, shoulders, hair and waists all while beginning careful not to hug.

  
The passion between us was growing at an alarming rate and I couldn't fight off the urge to get closer to him. I felt like I had to become a part of him.

  
"Tohru, wait... Are you sure that you want this?" His breathing was heavy but he looked at me very seriously.

  
"Yes." I answered simply and with no hesitation. We were both consenting adults and we knew what we were doing. I wanted him and he wanted me. Nothing else really mattered.

  
Yuki kissed my lips softly one more time and then stepped away to smooth out the blanket that we'd brought for the picnic lunch that I'd made. I really didn't know what I should do. Should I help with the blanket? Should I fix my hair? Should I just stand here and watch Yuki work while my mind played different versions of what was to come?

  
"Tohru?" Yuki's voice brought me out of my daze and I was embarrassed to see that Yuki was already finished. "Are you okay?"

  
I could feel myself blushing and I knew that I had a stupid smile on my face but I still nodded. "I'm fine."

  
He held out his hand for me and when I took it, he led me over to the blanket where we both sat down together. I could feel myself shaking out of nervousness but was surprised when I didn't feel any fear.

  
Yuki's hand touched my face and moved down to the strap of my dress that was hanging over my left shoulder. He slowly pushed down the strap but left a trail of kisses behind it. A new sensation began stirring within me in places that I hadn't ever felt before. I began to realize then that being naive was not necessarily the best trait for a 20 year old girl to possess.

  
When he was done with my left shoulder and had completely removed the strap from my arm, he moved to the other arm and did exactly the same thing there. The shivers that ran through my body began to grow stronger when I realized that my dress was no longer on me and I now sat in front of Yuki with nothing but my panties on. The strange thing was that I did not feel uncomfortable when he looked at me. I could see the love in his eyes and I knew that this was okay.

  
"You are so beautiful." His hand trailed along my shoulder, down my arm and across my abdomen before his hand finally came to rest on my bare breast.

  
I closed my eyes a moment when he touched me but this time it was not in embarrassment. It was because I was trying to savior every sensation that Yuki's touch sent through my body. He gently put pressure on my shoulder and helped me lay down on the blanket before he lay down along side of me, propped up on his elbow.

  
Piece by piece, we removed his clothing and my panties at an incredibly slow pace as we each tried to discover every part of the others body. The soft kisses and light caresses made every nerve in my body scream for more.

  
When both of us where completely nude, we both just stopped. We looked at each other in awe. I'd never imagined that I'd ever actually be with Yuki in this way but somehow I just knew it was right and it felt good to just lay back and admire the man before my eyes.

  
"Yuki... I love you." I spoke breathlessly when I found myself gazing into his eyes and he smiled in response.

  
"I'll try not to hurt you."

  
"I know." I smiled and kissed Yuki's forehead in hopes of getting the worried expression off of his face. Thankfully it worked.

  
I wasn't quite sure how this was going to work without Yuki transforming but thankfully he seemed to know exactly what to do. He had me roll over onto my stomach and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little nervous but as Yuki moved towards me from behind, I just closed my eyes and put my faith in him.

  
The moment we came together was a was a shock but a pleasant one. I felt one sharp, quick pain but then it was gone and I found myself moving with Yuki as one person. I became lost in my desire and after a while I'd forgotten where I ended and where he began. We were so close yet Yuki seemed to know how much distance to keep between us so he did not transform. He made each moved slow and smooth as if he was afraid that he'd break me but the more that we moved together, the more intense our desires became.

  
We found ourselves moving faster and faster together until I could feel my breath coming out in gasps. The tension between us seemed to increase along with our passion until I felt as though I might explode at any second. We were moving so quickly that I could hear Yuki gasping for air too and then the most amazing thing happened. 

  
It felt like fireworks were set off from within me. Everything seemed to explode at once and then a few moments later the sensation was gone and I felt like all the energy had been sapped from my body. I felt so exhausted but so good. I felt like everything between Yuki and I was now complete. We'd experienced something together that I knew neither one of us would forget.

  
Yuki collapsed next to me on the blanket and when I looked over at him, he was smiling. We spoke about our feelings for each other and the different things that we'd gone through together over the years as we both fought to regain composure after such an exhilarating experience but ultimately Yuki ended up asking the one question that I hadn't wanted to answer. 

  
"What should we tell Kyo?"

  
I didn't know what to say. I was pretty sure that Kyo harbored special feelings for me but I simply didn't feel that way about him. He was one of my dearest friends and I didn't want to hurt him so I ultimately made one of the worst decisions of my life. "Lets keep it a secret for now, okay?"

  
"Alright." He smiled over at me one more time before he gave me a quick kiss and we both closed our eyes for a much needed nap.

  
When I snapped back to reality, I realized that everyone in the room was still staring at me. I knew that I had to explain everything quickly before Kyo got angry and I lost one of the most important people in my life.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - Reactions


	8. More explaining

Okay... I hope that if you read chapter 7 that you liked it and if you didn't, this chapter picks up IMMEDIATELY where chapter 6 left off! Enjoy! ^_^ Please tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 8  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
"Tohru, you should sit down before you talk. You're still supposed to be on bedrest." Hatori spoke to me softly.

  
"Why didn't you say so?!" Yuki yelled at Hatori.

  
"Dammit! Sit down!" Kyo yelled at me with annoyance in his eyes.

  
I did as I was told and sat down at the coffee table but not once did I ever let go of Yuki or Kyo's hands. It took nearly 45 minutes for me, with the help of Hatori, Shigure and Momiji, to tell Yuki, Kyo, Hana-chan and Uo-chan the entire story of where I'd been the last nearly 6 months. Hana-chan and Uo-chan still didn't understand why Akito's opinions mattered so much to everyone but they seemed to understand that it wasn't something that they should ask about.

  
When I was done explaining everything, I did finally let go of Kyo's hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, Kyo. Please forgive us."

  
"I-I just need some space." He quickly climbed to his feet and avoided looking me in the eye.

  
"Kyo, wait..." I reached out to touch him but he moved out of my reach.

  
"I'll be back. ... I just need some ... some time." I could tell that he was fighting with conflicting emotions before he turned from me and ran out the door.

  
"Girls, lets go outside for some air. Hatori will buy us all ice cream!" Shigure spoke up quickly and loudly as soon as Kyo left the house.

  
"That's what you think." Hatori muttered and I saw him flash Shigure an annoyed glance.

  
After a few hugs and good-byes, Yuki and I were left alone for the first time in far, far too long. I turned around so I look at him face to face and I found myself smiling even as tears rolled down my cheeks.

  
"I've missed you so much." Yuki gazed at me like I was an angel. I had to reach out and touch his face before I was able to believe what I was seeing. I was really here with Yuki once again.

  
"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted ever---." My words broke off when Yuki put his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh... I know. I am just so happy to have you here with me again..." He looked me over again and then smiled. "We can deal with everything else together now, okay?"

  
"Yeah." I nodded and nearly cried when he said the words to me that I'd dreamed up ever since I left.

  
"You're still so beautiful." He gave me one more smile before our lips met and all of my worries seemed to melt away.

  
Yuki and I spoke together for a long time. I finally had the chance to tell him how I was feeling, what scared me and how being the mother of his child made me feel. 

  
We must have spoken for nearly two hours and I knew that over the next few days we would have a lot more to talk about so I decided to forget our woes for now on concentrate on what made me happy.

  
"Yuki, I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Our lips had just touched again when I heard a soft voice come from the doorway.

  
"Tohru? I am sorry to interrupt."

  
I turned around quickly and smiled at our newest guest. "Kagura! No, it's okay."

  
I flashed Yuki a quick smile and then carefully stood up to embrace the friend that I had not seen in nearly 9 months.

  
"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

  
Before I could even turn to Yuki, I could heard his voice behind me. "I'll think I will go find the others and get some ice cream. I'll bring you both some back."

  
As soon as Yuki was out the door, Kagura led me to the couch and sat down besides me. "Kyo just came over."

  
"Is he okay?" All of my worries began to come back.

  
"Yeah. He is a little sad but we spoke for over an hour. At first I didn't know why he'd come but after he explained the situation, ..." She looked at me a moment with an odd look on her face before throwing her arms around my neck. I could feel warm tears falling on my shoulder and I embraced her back firmly. "He really loves you. No matter how hard I tried, you ... you were always the one who made him smile."

  
"Kagura, I---" Tears welled in my eyes as the older girl continued to hold me tightly.

  
"I already know, Tohru. You love Yuki. I just had to come and ask you something."

  
"What?" I pulled away from her for a moment and looked at her in confusion.

  
"When Kyo came over, he told me that he'd finally realized that he could never have you. At least not the way that Yuki does. He knows that you can never love him like that. What I am trying to say is ... Would you care if ... Is it okay if Kyo and I start dating?"

  
I was speechless and blinked at her in shock. Why was she asking for my permission? Does she think that I'd be angry if she dated him? All I really wanted was for both of them to be happy. 

  
"Really?!"

  
"Do you mind?" She looked worried.

  
"Of course not! I just want you to be happy!" I couldn't help but smile to reassure her before pulling her into a big hug.

  
"Thank you."

  
"I told you that she wouldn't mind." 

  
The deep voice in the doorway made me jump and I looked up to see Kyo smiling at us from the doorway.

  
"Kyo..." His name came out of my mouth as a shocked whisper.

  
"That dumb girl wouldn't agree to go out until she spoke to you first."

  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?!" Kagura's eyes glowed red as she looked up at Kyo.

  
"Oi! Calm down. I'm just joking." I was happy to see that there was still a smile on Kyo's face, even after Kagura had yelled at him. Something about the softer look in his eyes as he looked at her this time made me realize how perfect they really were for each other.

  
"Are you angry?" The last worry that I had for the day had now been asked and I found myself looking into Kyo's eyes with a knot in my stomach.

  
"No... I guess I already knew. ... I just didn't want to believe it." He spoke quietly and dropped his gaze to the floor.

  
"Kyo..." I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand over his and smiled when he finally looked down at me again. "We'll always be close, right?"

  
"Yeah." When he answered, I smiled and he returned the gesture. "We'll always be close."

  
Before he could move out of the way, I reached out and hugged him tightly for the brief moment before I heard that *POOF* which transformed him into a cat.

  
"Thank you so much, Kyo."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Akito  
  
  
Ok... This is just my opinion but after seeing the end of the series, I really want Kyo and Kagura together and I think that they would be if Tohru was not in the picture. Since Tohru is Yuki's chick in this fic, I think it is right to set Kyo up with Kagura. I hope no one minds too much. ^_^()

  
Sarah-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I took a few days off of writing. I work full time and just did not have time to sit down and type up what I'd written throughout the week. Oh well!... I am back now and working hard to get this fic going again. (I hope you all still enjoy it!)  
*HUG*  
Sarah-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 9  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Yuki looked down at me where I sat on the porch.

  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Today was more hectic then I'm used to." I looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

  
Tonight Shigure had ordered take out for everyone the moment that I'd suggested helping with dinner. They'd all forced me to lay down on the couch while they told me everything that I'd missed over the last 6 months.

  
Yuki sat down next to me and placed a hand to my belly. "It's still hard to believe any of this. I'm so sorry."

  
"No! Please don't apologize. ... Even though it was hard and I had to depend on Momiji and Hatori for so many things, it's okay. ... We're together now, right?"

  
"Yeah." Yuki smiled but nearly jumped out of his skin a moment later. "What was that?!"

  
I couldn't hold back the giggle in my throat before I answered. "It's okay. She just kicked. It is normal."

  
"Is she really ours?" His question wasn't really a question at all. It was said more with a sense of awe.

  
"Yes, she really is ours."

  
"Tohru..." Yuki's expression turned serious and he turned to me with concern on his face. "What am I going to do?"

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"We're having a daughter. Since all of the Junnishi are alive, we know that she won't be cursed." He paused a moment and sighed before he continued. "Although that makes me happy to know that she will be a normal little girl, ... I am still a little sad because I'll never be able to hug her tightly." I watched as a tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto his balled up fist.

  
"Yuki..." I put my hand under his chin and made him look into my eyes as I spoke softly. "Do you love me?"

  
The question shocked him so badly that he jumped as if he'd been hit. "Of course."

  
"Do you show me that you love me?"

  
"I try." He looked at me in confusion.

  
"Will you love our daughter?"

  
"More than anything." The firm look in his eyes proved that he was meant everything he said but I would have known the answers anyway. I just needed him to understand that just because you cannot hug a person, it does not change how you feel about them.

  
"Then it will all be okay. You can't hold me tight but I know that you love me. As long as you love our daughter then the fact that you cannot hold her tightly will not matter. She'll always know the truth."

  
Yuki paused a moment and just gazed at me with an expression of amazement. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't for a long time.

  
"Yuki?"

  
"You really are wonderful." He smiled at me for another second before he kissed me and any sleepiness I felt faded away.

  
  
That night I slept in Yuki's room for the first time but voices in the hall woke me up.

  
"What are we going to do when Akito finds out?" Shigures voice sounded concerned.

  
"He'll be angry that no one reacted the way that he expected." Hatori's calm demeanor seemed to irritate Kyo.

  
"What the hell did he think I'd do!? Go run off crying like a child?!" The silence in the hall made him answer him own question. 

  
"You handled it better than any of us expected." Hatori spoke when the silence got heavy a few moments later.

  
I heard Kyo grunt in annoyance and I felt guilty that even I had not had enough faith in Kyo's loyalty.

  
"Yuki ... You're very quiet." Shigure's voice came out in a low, serious tone.

  
"It's been a long day."

  
"What are you going to do about Akito?"

  
There was a long pause before Yuki answered this time but when he did speak, his voice sounded different. It was a scary mixture of anger and hatred. "I'm not sure yet but this ... this was too much!"

  
No one else said anything in the hall for a long time yet I knew that they were all still there, right outside the door. After about 5 minutes, I couldn't handle the silence any longer so I put on my robe and opened the bedroom door.

  
All four men turned to me with shocked expressions on their faces until Yuki came to my side. 

  
"I'm sorry. Did you wake you?" Yuki's soft, caring voice had returned but that hard look in his eyes still made me a bit nervous.

  
"Yuki, please don't---"

  
"TOHRU! I JUST HEARD THE NEWS!" A loud voice from the doorway cut me off and I looked up to see Ayame racing towards us.

  
"A-Ayame?!" It had to be after 1am but he didn't seem to mind at all.

  
"Tohru! I just heard everything! How are you?!" He looked me over several times before giving Yuki a wink that made him cringe.

  
"AYA! Thank goodness you're here!" Shigure called out as loudly as Ayame had even though they now stood right next to each other.

  
"Wait, Ayame. ... Who told you?" Hatori's question seemed to stop all of us in our tracks.

  
"Ummm... well..." Ayame seemed to grow uncomfortable very quickly. That silly attitude that he always had slowly melted away until his face was dead serious. "Akito told me."

  
"What?!" Kyo and Yuki yelled out in unison.

  
I looked over at Hatori and Shigure. Both of their faces had become dark and they seemed to be deep in thought.

  
"Ayame, ... Ummm ... What did he tell you?" Although my voice was shaky, I had to ask the question that I knew all of us were thinking.

  
I watched closely as Ayame, Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances that I didn't understand before Shigure turned to Kyo.

  
"Hey Kyo, Is Kagura still here?"

  
I couldn't help but smile when a blush crept into Kyo's face. "Yeah... She is in ... my room. Why?" He looked as confused as I felt.

  
Everyone seemed a little shocked by that confession but Shigure didn't even make one of his usual perverted cracks, instead he just turned to me with a smile. "Tohru, can you go check on Kagura for a few minutes?"

  
I knew I was being dismissed but I couldn't think of any good excuse to stay. I knew that they were only trying to protect me but still ... This was my life, my family, ... my very happiness that hung in the balance. When I hesitated a moment, I saw Yuki look at me in concern and I knew then that if I argued and tried to stay, that I'd only be causing all of my friends more stress and worry then I already had.

  
Once I'd made up my mind, I forced a smile to the men who all looked down on me with concern and nodded. "Okay, I'll go find Kagura."

  
By the time that I knocked on Kyo's door, I had tears in my eyes. When Kagura opened the door, I leapt into her arms, hugged her tightly and that's when all my tears began to pour down in sobs.

  
"Tohru?! What's wrong?!"

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - Girl Talk  



	10. Chapter 10

Lies and Deceptions  
Chapter 10  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
  
"Tohru! Please calm down!" Kagura held me as tightly as she dared around my large belly.

  
I sobbed into her shoulder, unable to even speak. The day had been so emotionally trying and I'd tried to stay so calm that now I just needed a release. Thankfully Kagura held me silently until I was able to relax again.

  
"Tohru, are you alright?" When she thought I was okay, she gently pulled me away from her and smoothed out my hair while gazing at me with a look of concern.

  
"Akito..." I had to take a deep breath for composure before I continued. "He knows... He knows that everyone knows."

  
"Oh my God." Her voice sounded very distant as she thought to herself for a minute but when she spoke again, she was smiling brightly and I could tell that she was set on cheering me up. "Don't worry about it."

  
"What?" I couldn't help but feel a little depressed and frowned in worry. "He's going to hurt them again. I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore ... especially because of me."

  
"Tohru, look at me." She wouldn't speak again until I met her eyes. "You're the only person who could ever bring this family together. You stayed strong when anyone else would have given up and run away. Do you really think that any of us are going to forget that?"

  
"But..."

  
Before I could get another word out, Kaguras voice cut me off again. "None of us will let him hurt you. You mean too much to all of us. No matter how much you don't want to involve the others, it doesn't matter. Losing you or seeing you in pain is worse than anything that Akito could do to any of us."

  
"Kagura..." Her name came out of my mouth with a heavy sense of awe. I couldn't help but notice that I was now seeing a new side of Kagura. This was the calm caring girl that I knew Kyo loved. Having her say those words that I needed to hear so badly made me feel much better. Knowing that I had Kagura and my other friends to support me gave me the strength that I thought I'd lost months ago.

  
The older girl reached out and pulled me into another tight embrace. "Please cheer up, Tohru. It makes all of us sad to see you cry."

  
"Okay."

  
That made Kagura smile and she suddenly put her hands on my belly with excitement shining in her eyes. "What are you going to name her?!"

  
"Well, I haven't told Yuki yet but I'd like to name her Kyoko."

  
"After your mother?"

  
"Yes." I smiled at the thought.

  
"Yuki will love it. It's perfect. Kyoko Sohma." We both exchanged smiles at the sound of that.

  
"Thank you Kagura. I feel much better now."

  
We sat in our robes on Kyo's bed for a long time, talking about our futures, our dreams and what kinds of baby clothes that I still needed but after about an hour, she asked me a question that I wasn't prepared for.

  
"So, when are you and Yuki getting married?"

  
I froze. It was embarrassing to admit but I'd never really had time to think about it. I'd just been too concerned with our daughter.

  
"Ummm... We never really got to that."

  
"Oh..."

  
"She only got back today." We both jumped as a new voice entered the room. When we looked up, we saw Yuki and Kyo standing in the doorway.

  
Kagura and I immediately started blushing crimson. Our girl talk was not supposed to be overheard and neither of us knew how long they'd been standing there.

  
"Y-Yuki, w-we were just talking." I sputtered out quickly in embarrassment.

  
"Girls talk too much." Kyo growled from the doorway but the soft gaze in his eyes gave him away.

  
"WHAT?!" Kagura gave him the glare that usually sent him running for safety but today he just laughed and sat down next to her on his bed. It was amazing to see how calm that two of the most emotional people I knew were able to make each other. It was like them being together was always meant to be.

  
"H-How long were you listening?" Kagura had returned to her senses and looked at Kyo.

  
"TOO LONG! Damn Yuki won't let us come inside."

  
Yuki turned to me suddenly with a sweet smile. "I think that Kyoko is a beautiful name."

  
I smiled widely that he agreed with the name for our daughter but then froze and exchanged a glance with Kagura. They'd been listening to nearly our entire conversation.

  
"Don't look so embarrassed!" Kyo snapped at me.

  
"Yeah Tohru. You're family now anyway, right?" I looked up at Kagura who smiled at me with an amused wink.

  
"Ummm ... Yeah."

  
"So Tohru .. Should we make it official? Will you marry me?" Yuki had turned to me and taken my hands in his.

  
"No." The answer came out of my mouth without a second thought and all three of them seemed stunned.

  
"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed and jumped to his feet.

  
"I can't. Not yet. Not until Akito accepts us. I don't want anyone to live in fear because Akito did not accept us."

  
"But Tohru..." Kaguras face was full of concern.

  
When I turned back to Yuki though, I was surprised. He was actually smiling. "Okay Tohru. Whatever makes you happy. As long as I can be with you."

  
"Thank you."

  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the first thing that I noticed was that Yuki was already up and out of the room. I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I was shocked to see that the table was set, full of food and almost everyone was sitting around the table waiting for me.

  
Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kagura, Kyo and Yuki all looked up at me with smiles.

  
"Surprise Tohru! Kagura made breakfast!" Shigure gestured wildly for me to sit.

  
"Th-Thank you!" I looked around the table in awe. "Where's Momiji?"

  
"He went back to your apartment to bring your things back home." Hatori spoke softly.

  
"Oh..." I was a little sad. After living in the same apartment with him for almost 6 months, it was really strange not to see him in the morning but I tried to relax and not worry too much about it for now.

  
"Ummm, Tohru. Akito wants to see you today." Ayame spoke up, seeming really reserved today. Or so I thought until he continued talking in a louder voice. "Please don't let him steal you away from my poor little brother!"

  
"Shut up." Yuki only had to warn him once but it seemed to work so I just smiled.

  
"Okay. I'll go to the main house after breakfast."

  
"I'm going with you." Yuki took my hand and helped me to sit down next to him.

  
"Me too." Ayame spoke up next which seemed to surprise all of us but I couldn't help but notice Yuki smile slightly.

  
"And me." Kyo spoke up. "I know I can't go in but I am still going."

  
"Me too." Kagura jumped in quickly.

  
Shigure nodded and Hatori smiled his agreement as well.

  
"I guess that makes all of us." We all turned to the voice in the doorway and saw Momiji smiling at everyone.

  
"Thank you everyone!" I couldn't hold back the joy that I felt. I still couldn't believe that, after all these years, I was able to have such loyal and loving friends. "Thank you so much."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - The main house and an angry Akito.  
  
(This ficcy will probably be done at 14 chapters so I hope you are enjoying it! ^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

Lies and Deception  
Chapter 11  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  


  
We stepped up to the gate of the main house and I couldn't help but pause a moment. The last time I'd been here, Akito had tried ruin everything and forced me to leave all of my friends behind. this time would be different. With everyone's support, Akito had to accept us. I NEEDED Akito to accept us.

  
I felt a squeeze at my hand and looked up to see Yuki smiling down at me. A moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kyo with a similar expression.

  
"Good luck. Kagure and I will wait out here."

  
"Thank you."

  
Taking one last breath, I let go of Yuki's hand and led Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji and Yuki into the building that scared me so much.

  
We sat down and waited for Akito who lay lounging on the patio, just outside the door.

  
"Tohru ... you never listen, do you?" Akito's voice was soft and when I didn't answer, he continued talking. "I told you not to tell anyone. I said that you needed to leave. You don't belong here! YOU'LL NEVER BELONG HERE!"

  
In a quick motion, Akito was on his feet and a moment later he was standing in front of me. I couldn't help but cringe as memories flowed back to me from that time when Akito had attacked me after seeing Kyo's true form. 

  
"Did it hurt, Tohru?" His voice was suddenly very condescending. "Were you sad?"

  
I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure what to say. What was he trying to prove to me. We both knew that Leaving the family had hurt me deeply so why throw it into my face.

  
"All of you were wrong." Akito suddenly addressed the 5 men sitting behind me with a mixture of anger and hate. "You all thought I did this to hurt you ... to torture you. ... How vain of all of you. ... You're wrong. I always knew that _perfect little Torhu_ would find a way to make you all happy. You all make me sick! She'd doesn't belong here. She's not one of us. SHE'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US!!!!" As he screamed, he grabbed a vase off the shelf and sent it shattering into the wall.

  
After another second or two, Akito stood over me again and stared down at me with a look of disgust on his face. "I told you. ... I told you that I'd make you suffer for ever getting involved with our family. ... You're so stupid. You always think that you can fix everything. You are not their savior. I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY, NOT YOU!!!!"

  
I sat with my hands balled up into fists. I suddenly felt extremely angry. This was all a power play for him. He didn't care what he did or who he hurt, as long as he felt that he was in charge.

  
"Nothing to say Tohru?..."

  
I still didn't answer. I had no clue what to say.

  
What happened next was the very thing that I most dreaded. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet. I couldn't hold in the yelp of pain and shock that escaped my lips before Momiji, Shigure and Yuki grabbed Akito tightly and tried to pry him off of me.

  
I felt like I was reliving the past. Years ago, we'd gone through a similar outburst by Akito but this time was different. This time I was pregnant and I was terrified that he'd do something to hurt my child.

  
"A-Akito ... What are you so afraid of?"

  
"What?!" Akito just seemed to become more enraged and used the handful of hair in his grasp to shove me back down to the floor with surprising force.

  
"I only want to be happy with Yuki and my friends. I-I want you to be my friend."

  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!!" He screamed wildly. "I hate you! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

  
"Give me a chance. You're sick. L-Let me try to help you." I fought back the tears in my eyes and looked up to Akito.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be here! We don't need you!"

  
"Yes we do." The deep voice behind me caught Akito and everyone else off guard.

  
"Hatori?!" Akito's grasp had loosened when he realized that Hatori had defied him.

  
My head was spinning. Nothing was going as I had hoped. I didn't want to cause a fight. I didn't want the family to be torn apart. All I wanted was for me and my friends to be happy. In order to do that, we had to have Akito's permission.

  
"Stop! Everyone please ... please stop." The tears that I'd held in since entering the building began to trickle down my face. "I don't want this. I don't ... I don't want you to fight."

  
I felt Akito's hand loosen on my hair a moment before I was shoved forcefully at the wall. I tried my best to brace for impact but thankfully it never came. Two strong hands seemed to effortlessly catch me out of the air and when I looked up, Ayame was looking down at me in concern.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Tohru ... This is all your fault. Everything was fine until you got involved with our family."

  
"That's not true." Yuki's words were spoken quietly but you could hear his anger easily. "That's not true at all. ... Before Tohru came, very few of the Junnishi actually spoke to each other at all. The only time we ever saw each other was on New Years. .. Now it's different. .. Now we are friends."

  
"She's ruined everything." Akito's voice seemed different. "She's made all of you hate me. She's made all of you think that your curses don't matter. ..." Suddenly Akito began coughing. At first it wasn't very bad but it didn't stop. As the second went by, Akito's coughing became more intense.

  
"Akito?..." Something was wrong. I knew it but I didn't know how to help until I noticed a pitcher of water against the wall, near the broken vase. As quickly as I could, I grabbed an empty cup and poured Akito a glass of water.

  
When I held out the glass of water to Akito, all of the men in the room seemed to freeze in shock. My eyes met his and I could see a mixture of hate and fear. "NO!"

  
He smacked the glass out of my hand, causing it to shatter and sending small shards of broken glass into my hands and arms. 

  
"I don't want your help! I DON'T NEED YOU HELP!" He screamed at me wildly until a second coughing fit hit him.

  
I was afraid. My hands were bleeding and my whole body was trembling but this was the only time that I'd be able to show Akito that I was sincere.

  
"Tohru..." Yuki put out his arm to stop me from getting a second glass but after one look at my face, he backed up but continued to watch me closely with concern.

  
I went back to the pitcher and filled the second glass for Akito. The moment he saw it, he smacked the second cup out of my hand too but this time I forced myself not to flinch when even more of the glass shards embedded in my hands.

  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" His coughing seemed to grow worse by the minute but no one wanted to approach him.

  
One last time, I went to the pitcher and poured water into the last glass that sat on the table. I tried to ignore the pain of the glass digging deeper into my hands as the blood from my hands stained the glass and dripped off the bottom. "Akito, please let me help you."

  
I knew that if he refused me this time that there was no hope but I tried to have faith in Akito and in myself.

  
When he looked up at me the last time, he looked more like a confused child then the head of the Sohma family.

  
"Why? ... Why?" His voice was shaky and emotional but this time he didn't hit the glass away. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other for a long time until he finally took the glass from my hands. "I don't understand you at all."

  
When he finally took a sip out of the glass, I felt happy. Akito talking the glass was such a small step when you looked at the grand scale of things but it was the first time that he'd ever accepted anything from me.

  
He finished the glass of water quickly and was just about to set down the cup when his whole body went limp. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The glass slipped from his hand and shattered onto the floor. He stumbled a few steps and then began to fall.

  
I watched in shocked horror as Shigure and Hatori caught the older man gently and lowered him to the floor. Hatori did a quick examination before looking up at Shigure with an expression of disbelief.

  
"He isn't breathing."

  
"Oh my God."

  
I watched as Shigure and Hatori began working frantically over Akito's body to revive him.

  
I couldn't look away and I started muttering to myself. "This is all my fault. ... This is all my fault. ... AKITOOOOOOO!!"  
Tears were pouring from my eyes as I watched the scene before me and until the moment that Momiji, Yuki and Ayame had ushered me outside and closed the door behind me, I couldn't stop looking.

  
I could hear Momiji, Ayame and Yuki calling to me over and over, begging to me to calm down and snap out of it but I couldn't. All I could see was Akito laying unconscious on the floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass.

  
This was all my fault. If Akito died, they'd all blame me. I'd upset Akito and caused him to push himself to hard. If he died, I'd never forget myself.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Is he dead?  



	12. Chapter 12

Okay... I was wrong. Their will be 15 chapters. LOL! I hope you are enjoying them and thanks a million for all the sweet reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 12  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
  


  
"Hey... Go get Yuki! She's waking up!"

  
My eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking up into Kyo's face. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and the room I was in didn't look familiar at all.

  
"Kyo. ... Where are we? What am I doing here?" I was so confused. The last thing that I remembered was sitting on the porch of the main house.

  
"Thank God..." Kyo's voice sounded tight and breathless and when I looked up at him again, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

  
"Kyo, what's wrong?" I was immediately concerned about my friend but had no clue what was going on.

  
"You've been unconscious for three days. You were running a fever at first but the first day, it lowered and you didn't wake up. None of us knew what to do."

  
"3 days?" My mind was numb. Every muscle in my body felt tight and heavy. The very thought of sitting up seemed impossible but how could I have been asleep that long?

  
He nodded his reply and wiped his eyes before sitting down next to me on the bed. He brushed the hair from my eyes and checked my head for a fever before he finally smiled. "We were all so worried."

  
I reached up and wiped the last tear from him face. "I'm sorry." I took his hand into my and lightly touched it to my cheek for a moment. "Thank you for watching over me. ... Where's Yuki?"

  
"He sat here, next to you, the entire time. ... He didn't even sleep, so Kagura made him go to the store with her to get dinner. I just sent Momiji to go get him."

  
"Thank you, Kyo." I found myself gazing into his eyes and I smiled. "Please be happy with Kagura."

  
"I will. I promise, but if that damn mouse does anything to you, I'll--"

  
"Shhh..." I giggled softly and pressed my fingers to his lips. "He won't."

  
Kyo nodded in reply and returned my smile so I softly lowered my hand back to my side and yawned.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
"I'm fine!" I answered Kyo quickly so he would not worry. "I'm just tired."

  
"Then you should be alright." His voice sounded relieved.

  
"Akito! Wait! ... What happened to Akito?!" Memories of what had happened came rushing back to me and panic leapt into my chest, squeezing it like a vise.

  
"Tohru! ... shhh ... Calm down." Kyo took me by the shoulders firmly and forced me to lay back down. "He's alright. Shigure and Hatori were able to revive him. He's just weak. Between him and you, we've had our hands full."

  
"I'm sorry!" I felt my cheeks grow red with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to worry you. I---"

  
"Tohru?!" Yuki burst into the room loudly and out of breath. He ran over to the empty side of the bed and looked me over closely. "Are you okay?" He felt my head with the back of his hand and looked relieved when I had no fever. "How long have you been awake?"

  
"I'm fine. Kyo and I have been talking for about 10 minutes. I'm just happy that you are both here and that Akito is okay."  
"Hey! ... What a-about me?!" Kagura suddenly appeared behind Kyo and was gasping for breath. "It just took me a little longer to get her because Yuki runs too fast."

  
"Kagura!" I smiled up at the pretty woman widely. "I'm sorry. Thank you for making Yuki get out of the house."

  
She grinned at me. "No problem."

  
"I'd like to see Akito." I looked at all three seriously suddenly.

  
"NO WAY!" Kyo yelled in shock.

  
"Tohru, you should really rest!" Kagura looked at me with concern.

  
"Please, I need to speak to him." I looked Yuki in the eyes with a dead serious expression and I could tell that he was not happy but I could also tell that he was not going to stop me.

  
"Okay, but we have to ask Hatori first."

  
Before I was allowed to see the head of the Sohma family, Hatori had ordered me to eat, take a bath and relax before I took the chance of upsetting myself again. By the time I was finally able to go and see Akito, it was 7pm.

  
"I'm coming with you." Yuki stopped me in the hall, just outside of Akito's door.

  
"No." I responded firmly but then smiled and lightly touched his cheek. "I have to do this on my own. I have to prove to Akito that I am not a worthless, silly little girl."

  
Yuki opened his mouth to disagree with me but quickly reconsidered when he saw the determined look on my face.

  
"Yuki, please. Let me do this on my own."

  
He let out a defeated sigh and frowned. "Alright, but I will be waiting right here for you when you get back."

  
"Thank you." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I'll be right back."

  
  
I knocked lightly on Akito's door. "I'm coming in."

  
When I entered the room, he was laying on his side, facing the wall on the far side of the room. I watched his chest move up and down with each breath that he took. It took me a moment but I gathered up all my courage, took a deep breath and closed the bedroom door behind me.

  
I approached his bed and kneeled near the footboard. He didn't acknowledge my presence for a long time and I began to think that he may have fallen asleep. Just as I had decided to get up and leave, I heard him speak to me softly.

  
"What are you thinking?"

  
"I was worried." My voice was nearly as soft as his.

  
"Why did you come? ... I'm sure Hatori told you that I'm fine."

  
"No. ... You're not fine!" I looked up at him in shock. "You're sick."

  
"Why does it matter? Why would you care if I live or die?!" He sat straight up and met my eyes evenly.

  
"I do care. I care about all of you. ... I want to help you."

  
"I don't understand you at all." His eyes looked sad and confused but I could have sworn that there was a softness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

  
"Please ... I just want to have my daughter and be happy with Yuki and the others." I closed my eyes and waited for the outburst that I'd grown to expect from him but when nothing came, I was confused.

  
Akito didn't yell, lash out, break anything or even make the slightest sound. When I slowly reopened my eyes, I found that he was still staring at me.

  
"Please don't take them away, Akito. I may not be a Sohma but I still consider all of you my family."

  
"You have such nerve." I saw him smile and I knew that it was a little condescending but I also knew better then to say anything.

  
"Whatever." His voice sounded annoyed but he hadn't refused me.

  
"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. Had he just given me permission to stay with Yuki.

  
"Whatever, I don't care! ... Just take Yuki and that damn cat and get out of here!" The former cold, angry voice of Akito's had returned but I didn't care. He had actually accepted me into the family.

  
"Thank you!" I jumped to me feet with a huge smile on my face, trying to ignore the fact that we both knew that I would be easier prey once I was a member of "his" family.

  
"Just go. ... I'm tired."

  
"Yes!" I bowed deeply to Akito and then left the room as quickly as possible before Akito could change his mind.

  
As soon as I closed his door, I rested my forehead against the wall and cried. I felt such joy and such relief. I'd never dreamed that Akito would accept me into the family and now he had, in his own way. I felt like I was in a dream.

  
"Tohru?!" I heard Yuki walk up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?! Are you okay?!" His voice sounded so strained and concerned that I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

  
When I turned to him, I was half-laughing and half-crying which left Yuki standing in front of my in confusion.

  
"What happened?!"

  
"He said okay!" I blurted out loudly before wiping the tears from my eyes.

  
"What?" Yuki blinked in shock as he tried to make sense of what I'd said.

  
"Akito said that we can be together."

  
I watched as a variety of emotions played out silently on Yuki's face. He was in disbelief, then in shock and then a huge smile spread across his face. "Really?"

  
I just nodded in reply before Yuki grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me up to him so that he could kiss me thoroughly.

  
"I love you, Tohru. ... Will you marry me?" Yuki had an expectant smile on his face.

  
"Yes. I'd love to!" I returned his smile and then kissed him once more until I hear a coughing sound coming from a little bit down the hallway.

  
Yuki and I both jumped apart and turned to see Kagura, Kyo, Momiji, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame watching us from the doorway. They all looked as happy as I felt, even Kyo, who had his hand on Kagura's shoulder.

  
I smiled to everyone brightly and turned towards the front door. "Let's go home."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - Family bonding and babies! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

. ... Thanks to everyone for such great reviews! It makes me feel sooooooooo happy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 13  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  


  
  
Two Months Later

  
  
"Tohru, I need you to give me one more big push and you'll be done." Hatori spoke to me calmly and evenly.

  
I didn't think that I could. I was tired and sweaty, I'd been in labor nearly 14 hours and I felt like I didn't have an ounce of strength left.

  
_Never give up._ I could hear my mothers voice cheering me on and it seemed to help me find the well of reserve energy that I didn't know that I had.

  
"Come on Tohru! You're almost done!" Kagura yelled excitedly.

  
The only two people in the room with me were Hatori, who was delivering the baby and Kagura who was assisting. For a short while, Yuki and Kyo had been in the room but they'd started yelling at Hatori not to hurt me from the moment the real pushing started, so he had kicked them outside with Momiji, Ayame and Shigure.

  
With every ounce of strength that I had left, I pushed. It felt like my body was going to ripped in half but then it was gone. The pressure and pain of the last 14 hours was gone and then a few moments later I heard the most beautiful sound ever. My daughter began to cry.

  
I collapsed backwards on the bed to try and catch my breath until Hatori walked over and looked down at me with a fatherly smile. He reached down and gently toweled off my brow. "You did great."

  
"Tohru, I'd like to meet your beautiful daughter, Kyoko Sohma."

  
I turned to see Kagura standing on the other side of my bed with my daughter in her arms and I felt a stream of tears run down my cheeks. Hatori helped me to site up before Kagura gently placed her into my arms.

  
"Thank you ... Thank you." I whispered softly to both of them as I looked over my daughter before lightly kissing her on the forehead.

  
She was perfect. She had big blue eyes and a tiny bit of brown hair on the top of her little tiny head. She had 10 tiny fingers and 10 tiny toes. I could've just sat there and looked at her all day but Kagura was a little more realistic.

  
"Tohru, lets get you cleaned up while Haotri cleans up Kyoko. I know that there are a bunch of guys outside who are dying to get in here."

  
Reluctantly, I handed Kyoko back to Kagura so that she could take her to Hatori and then allowed Kagura to help me change into clean clothes.

  
10 minutes later, when I was ready, the bedroom door was thrown open and a herd of people piled in. Yuki was the first person at my side and I could see tears in his eyes as he looked back and forth between me and our daughter that I held in my arms.

  
"She's beautiful." He spoke breathlessly before leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

  
"OH TOHRU! CONGRADULATIONS! I'll be the best and most handsome uncle EVER!" Ayame yelled from right behind Yuki.

  
"SHUT UP! Can't you see that she's falling asleep?!" Kyo yelled even louder then Ayame had when he saw Kyoko's eyes shut.

  
"Ummm ... Kyo ... I don't think that yelling louder then him is going to help." Shigure looked over at me apologetically. 

  
"Tohru." My eyes looked up at the sound of the soft voice and I saw Kisa enter the room slowly.

  
"Kisa. Come inside." I smiled up to her but I was beginning to feel extremely tired.

  
"C-Can I hold her?" Kisa smiled and I noticed Hiro walk in behind her and give me a soft smile.

  
I exchanged a quick glance with Yuki and then turned to Kisa with a smile. "Of course."

  
"Here Kisa, sit down. I'll hand her to you." Kagura stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and waited until Kisa was seated before she took Kyoko from me and handed her to the younger woman.

  
"Hey Hiro, you better watch out before Kisa starts wanting a kid too." Shigure teased loudly and we all started blushing crimson. "Oh... and Kyo, I could say the same thing about you and Kagura." That statement made everyone start laughing again. That is, everyone except Kagura who looked like she may attack Shigure at any second.

  
I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me and I couldn't help but yawn loudly which made all eyes turn to me. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I am a little tired."

  
"We should all go and let Tohru and Kyoko rest for a little while." Hatori stood and squeezed by hand lightly before walking out the door. 

  
We all exchanged some good-byes and hugs before Yuki, Kagura, Kyo, Kyoko and I were the only ones left in the room. Kagura held Kyoko firmly in her arms and turned to Yuki.

  
"Sit down next to Tohru, on the bed."

  
He looked at her strangely and then turned to me but since I had no clue what she was getting at, I just shrugged. After another moment of hesitation, he did as he was told.

  
"Sit cross-legged." He raised his eyebrow in annoyance but sighed heavily and finally crossed his legs.

  
"Yuki, you haven't gotten to hold your daughter yet." She smiled brightly at her cousin and before he could respond, she laid Kyoko softly into his lap.

  
Yuki looked down at his tiny daughter in his lap and was speechless. He reached down slowly and softly touched her little hands and little feet. Then he ran his fingers through her soft hair. Yuki nearly jumped out of his skin when Kyoko yawned in a way that seemed far too big for such a little girl but the look of sheer joy on his face made any of the events that we'd gone through to get to this point worth it.

  
I looked up to see Kyo sitting on a chair that was near the bed and Kagura sat right next to him on the armrest. My eyes met his and he smiled. He seemed pretty speechless over this whole experience but I was confident that he was happy for me.

  
When I looked back at Yuki and Kyoko, I saw that she'd fallen asleep in his lap. His eyes never left her until I laid my head back on my pillow with a sigh.

  
"Looks like Tohru is about to fall asleep so we should probably go." Kagura announced to the men as she stood. "Do you want us to take Kyoko so you can rest?"

  
"No. I'd like her to rest with me for a while if that's okay."

  
Yuki smiled and gently moved Kyoko to the bed beside me. "It's fine. We'll come check on you in a few hours."

  
"Thank you."

  
They were all leaving out the door when Kyo stopped. "I'll meet up with you guys in a moment." After Kagura and Yuki acknowledged him and walked away, he closed the door and turned to me.

  
"Kyo... Are you okay?" He'd been so quiet the entire day that I was beginning to feel a little worried.

  
"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked at me with such a sweet expression that I felt a blush creep into my face.

  
"I just wanted to talk to you a moment without Kagura and that damn mouse around." He walked over to my bed and sat down by Kyoko. "I just wanted to say that... she's beautiful. ... She looks just like you." I could see him blushing and I knew that I was too.

  
"Thank you, Kyo."

  
"You're one of my best friends..."

  
"I always will be. ... Even after Yuki and I are married or Kyoko is grown. We'll always have each other."

  
"Thank you." He nodded and I saw tears form in his eyes. That's when I realized what had been bothering him. Kyo must have been thinking that I might just move on with Yuki and forget about him but both Yuki and I knew better then that.

  
I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "I still think that there should be a year of the cat." I spoke softly with a little grin.

  
He smirked and chuckled a moment before he bent down and softly kissed my forehead in a very brotherly way. "Welcome to the family."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Next Chapter - Part 1 of the Epilogue (Only 2 chapters to go)


	14. Chapter 14

.;; This chapter was really hard! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 14  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  


  
  
4 months after Kyoko was born, Yuki and I were married in a small ceremony with only family (minus Akito) and very close friends in attendance. Everything was perfect and I knew that I'd never forget a minute of it.  
The wedding gift that we received from the Sohma family was the biggest shock of all. Without our knowledge, they'd built a house, almost identical to Shigure's, about 1/4 mile away. The night of our wedding, they gave us the key and the next day, everyone came over to help us move in.

  
We had so much extra room in the new house that about a month after we moved in, Kagura can to live with us so she wouldn't have to commute so far in order to see Kyo. She also helped out with Kyoko alot which meant more to me then I'd ever be able to tell her.

  
  
Today was our two year wedding anniversary and almost everyone had come over to help us celebrate.

  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Kyoko came running into the kitchen with tears in her big blue eyes.

  
Fear clenched my chest. I quickly put aside my dinner preparations and scooped her into my arms protectively. She was now almost 2 and a half years old and had her hair tied back into two braids that hung just past her shoulders. She was adorable and it always embarrassed me when people said that we looked identical.

  
"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Kagura had put aside her mixing bowl as well and walked over to check on the situation.

  
She sniffled for a second before replying. "*sniff* Daddy and Uncle Kyo are fighting!" She yelled out loudly and then buried her head in my shoulder and started to cry.

  
"KYO!!" Kagura's eyes flashed angrily and just as she was about to run out the door to attack him, I grabbed her arm.  
"Wait!"

  
Thankfully she snapped out of it and turned to me in confusion. "Huh?"

  
"Are Hana-chan and Uo-chan still away at the store?"

  
"Yes. Why?"

  
"Then lets have Kyoko deal with them." I felt a grin spread across my face and after a moment, when Kagura understood, she smiled too.

  
I carried Kyoko to the door and whispered instructions into her ear about how to make Yuki and Kyo stop fighting. Once I set her back on the ground, she took off towards the men at a run.

  
"You're such a coward. Stupid Cat!"

  
"Who are you calling a coward?! You damn mouse!"

  
The men ran at each other to attack but a yell made them freeze just inches from each other.

  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko screamed loudly just a moment before grabbing Yuki around the waist. *POOF* A moment later, Kyoko was hugging a small mouse. Gently she placed him on the ground and jumped at her Uncle Kyo just as he was turning to run. *POOF*

  
"AHHH! Damn Mouse! What are you teaching your kid?!" Kyo's cute orange cat form screamed loudly.

  
"I didn't teach her anything, Stupid Cat!"

  
They continued to yell back and forth for several moments before Kyoko started to cry again.

  
"M-Mommy and A-Aunt Kagura told me that you wouldn't fight no more if I hugged you!"

  
Kagura and I fought back our laughter when both Yuki and Kyo looked up to her in shock. Then, a moment later, their expressions changed to shame.

  
Yuki put a tiny paw on his daughters knee and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

  
"We didn't mean to upset you." Kyo placed his paw on Kyoko's arm but then glared at Yuki. "If Yuki hadn't call me a coward, I'd---"

  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko cried even louder when Kyo started to yell again.

  
"Oi! Stop crying!" Kyo quickly jumped into her lap and lightly nuzzled her neck till she got quiet.

  
Kyoko looked down at Kyo and Yuki's junnishi forms and after a moment stated to smile. "CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE!"

  
Kagura and I burst into laughter when Kyoko completely forgot her tears and scooped up the cat and mouse before her and squeezed them tightly.

  
"Tohru! Help us!" Yuki called out to us, which made us both laugh even harder but after a moment, we walked over and looked down at the men.

  
"Are you going to stop fighting now?" Kagura asked with definite amusement in her voice.

  
"Yes! Please!" Kyo looked panicked.

  
"Okay." I kneeled down in front of Kyoko and smiled. "Kyoko, ... Can you give Mommy your Daddy and Uncle Kyo?"

  
"Do I have to?" She looked up at me with big eyes and then over at Kagura who was collecting the men's clothing.

  
"Yes, please."

  
She sighed and looked disappointed. "Okay Mommy."

  
I noticed that all the other Junnishi had gathered around and they were all smiling. In fact, Ayame and Shigure were laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces.

  
Gently I took Yuki and Kyo from Kyoko and Kagura handing me the clothing before I took the men inside to transform and get redressed. The moment that they were ready, the door was thrown open and Kyo gave me an annoyed expression.

  
"I can't believe you did that!" He growled at me.

  
"Stupid Cat." Yuki muttered but then turned to me apologetically. "I'm sorry." He leaned over and gave me a kiss before smiling sweetly.

  
"It's okay but ... What were you guys arguing about anyway?" I turned to Kyo with curiosity and he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.

  
"Nothing." He muttered very quietly.

  
"He's a coward." Yuki answered for him.

  
"I AM NOT!" Kyo looked up at Yuki quickly, with rage in his eyes.

  
"Wait!" I quickly got worried and jumped between the two men. I hadn't seen them fighting this bad in nearly a year. "What happened?!"

  
"He's afraid to propose to Kagura."

  
"What?" I spun around to face Kyo with a big smile on my face. "Really?!"

  
"I'm not afraid!" He snapped but then quickly calmed down and looked at me evenly. "What if she says no?"

  
"Why don't you try?" I spoke softly and reached out to lightly touch his arm. "She may just say yes."

  
"I don't think that I could handle it if she said no." His eyes gazed into mine with a worried expression.

  
"Aunt Kagura, What's wrong?" I turned around to see Kyoko staring up at Kagura with childhood innocence shining in her eyes.

  
Kagura must have walked in to check on everyone and accidentally overheard the conversation because she was just staring at Kyo in shock. When my eyes went back to Kyo, he was blushing bright red and was staring at Kagura almost the exact way that she was staring at him.

  
"Kyo. ... I'm sorry. ... I was just checking on you. I-I'll go back outside now."

  
"Wait!" When Kyo finally spoke up, Kagura was almost out the door.

  
I exchanged a glance with Yuki and scooped Kyoko into my arms before quickly heading out. We closed the door behind ourselves and left Kyo and Kagura alone to talk.

  
"Tohru?" I turned around to see Yuki looking at me seriously.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing..." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "Happy anniversary."

  
A moment later, Yuki bent down and kissed Kyoko cheek too.

  
"I love you, Daddy!" Kyoko smiled up at her father and returned a kiss to his cheek lightly too.

  
I watched as tears welled a bit in Yuki's eyes as he looked between me and our daughter. That's when I realized how lucky I was to have such a loving family.

  
"KYOOOO!!!" Kaguras scream was followed by several loud thumps which was followed by one loud final crash.

  
"I think he asked her." Yuki spoke with obvious amusement in his voice.

  
After a few minutes, I heard the door to the room open and Kagura came walking out with a big smile on her face. "We're getting married."

  
"Ummm... is Kyo okay?" I asked a bit nervously as Kyoko tore into the room to find her most favorite uncle whom she had wrapped around her finger.

  
"Yeah. He fell and hit his head but he'll be okay."

  
"I DID NOT FALL!" Kyo screamed when he came out of the room a moment later, holding Kyoko's hand.

  
"Don't fight." Kyoko looked up at Kyo with threatening tears welling in her eyes.

  
Kyo only looked down at my daughters big, pleading, innocent eyes for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. ... I won't fight."

  
"So you asked?!" I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

  
"Yeah." He looked up at me.

  
"Good! Congratulations!" I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Promise to be very happy?"

  
"I promise."

  
I turned to face Yuki and found him whispering into our daughter's ear with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a moment later, Kyoko turned to Kyo with a big smile.

  
"Congratulations Uncle Kyo!" She threw her arms around his waist and *POOF* he transformed into his cat form.

  
I held back my laughter until I saw an extremely annoyed look on his face as he glared at Yuki from Kyoko's embrace. When he spoke, he did so quietly, to keep from upsetting Kyoko but detest dripped from his voice. "Damn mouse! I'll get you back for this."

  
That single threat sent Yuki, Kagura and I into a fit of laughter that lasted long after Kyo transformed back into human form and the rest of our anniversary party was turned into an engagement party for Kagura and Kyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter - 

  
*sniff, sniff* Next chapter is the last... BUT WAIT... There is hope. 

  
I did write one side story that I will post when I am done with this fic about what happened when Kyo ran to Kagura and how did they ended up together. Does that interest anyone? Let me know.

  
Also... I was going to write one about Yuki and Tohru's wedding too because I was bad and did not write it into the fic. Would you like to see that too? If so, I will work on it.  
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

  
  
Sarah-chan


	15. Chapter 15

**Note --- Names in this chapter... **  
**Yui** = Yui Horie (Tohru's VA)  
**Hikaru** = Hikaru Midorikawa (Tamahome and Heero Yui's VA)  
**Tomokazu** = Tomokazu Seki (Kyo's VA) --- hottie!!!  
I was confused about what to name the characters so I went with some of my fav VA's. I wanted to use Aya Hisakawa but thought it was too close Ayame. Please enjoy!  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies and Deception  
Chapter 15  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)

  
  
"Are you sure? Really?" My eyes welled with tears of joy as I spoke to Hatori on the phone.

  
"You believed me more last time." Hatori muttered into the phone but I could hear amusement in his voice. "Yes Tohru, I am sure. You are pregnant again."

  
"Thank you so much. ... Bye!"

  
When I hung up the phone, I ran out into the living room to see Kyoko, who was now 4 and a half years old, drawing a picture. When she looked up at me, I must have had a weird expression on my face.

  
"Mommy, what's wrong?"

  
"Nothing, sweetie." I kneeled down and gave her a big hug. "What did you draw?"

  
"You and Daddy and Uncle Kyo and Uncle Ayame and Uncle Shigure." She smiled so proudly that I could help but giggle a bit.

  
"May I see it?"

  
She looked up at me a bit reluctantly for a moment before she slowly handed me the paper. At first glance, I wasn't sure what everything was until I looked a bit closer.

  
In the middle of the picture was a woman with long brown hair and a really short skirt. I assumed it was me and smiled. To the left of me was a small gray mouse and to my right was a cute orange cat. Wrapped into a knob at my feet was a white snake who seemed to be looking up my skirt but that may just have been my imagination. Finally, Between Ayame and Yuki was a black dog that must have been Shigure because he had a book under his paws and a cigarette in his mouth.

  
I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at the drawing of Kyoko's family. It was so cute and done with such innocence that I knew everyone would love it.

  
"It's so cute!" I hugged her tightly again and the praise made her blush. "Daddy is over at Uncle Kyo's and Aunt Kagura's house. Do you want to go and show him?"

  
"Yeah!" Her eyes lit up with excitement so after putting on our shoes, we headed over for the newest house that was not built too far from ours.

  
  
"Tohru!" Kagura saw us walking up from the gate and walked out to met us. I noticed that see looked ready to burst and realized that her due date was only 2 days away. She was pregnant with twins but hadn't wanted to know if they would be boys or girls. "How are you?"

  
"We're great but lets get you inside. You should be sitting down."

  
She gave me a dirty look that told me that Kyo must have been saying the same thing all day but she still took Kyoko's other hand and followed us inside.

  
A few minutes into my conversation with Kagura, Kyo and Yuki walked in from the work that they were doing in the soon-to-be nursery.

  
"Everyone sit down. Kyoko drew us a picture." When I displayed the picture for the room, we all laughed and Kagura asked if she could put it on the refrigerator.

  
After Kyoko had helped Kagura to hang the picture, I stood and walked over to Yuki.

  
"I have something to tell you."

  
He looked confused but smiled. "Anything wrong?"

  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that I am pregnant." I said it in such a purposely nonchalant way that Yuki didn't immediately react.

  
"... What?"

  
"Hatori called me a few minutes ago and told me that I'm pregnant."

  
"Really?!" I saw his eyes brighten up and he smiled.

  
"Yes."

  
Instead of responding, he took me by the arms and kissed me thoroughly. 

  
"Congratulations." Kyo's voice suddenly reminded us of his presence and I reluctantly pulled away from my husband before turning to Kyo with a big smile.

  
"Thank you, Kyo. You're going to have your hands full, you know. Between Kyoko, the twins and now a new baby too."

  
He looked at me a moment before sighing melodramatically and rolling his eyes. "Ugh!"

  
A hand came out of nowhere and slapped Kyo upside the head. "WHAT?!"

  
"Kagura, maybe you should calm down." Yuki spoke to her softly as he easily caught the second fist that was headed at Kyo's head.

  
It took a moment but she did finally relax and turn to me with a smile. "Congratulations Tohru!" She then looked down at my daughter and smiled with childlike enthusiasm. "Guess what, Kyoko?! You're gonna be a big sister!"

  
It took our daughter a moment to understand but then she looked up at me with huge excited eyes. "Mommy's going to have a baby like Aunt Kagura?!"

  
"Yup!" Kagura laughed and tussled the little girls hair.

  
"Yay!" Kyoko jumped around happily in excitement. She couldn't wait to have playmates closer to her age because living way out where we did, she really only got to play with her "aunts and uncles" who all happened to be members of the junnishi.

  
  
One year and 4 days later, Yuki, Kyoko, our 3 month old son, Hikaru, and myself all went over to Kyo and Kagura's home for the twins first birthday. 

  
The twins were adorable. Yui, the younger girl, had long brown hair and big brown eyes like her mother. Tomokazu, the older boy, had brown hair as well but the shade had a definite hint of orange in it and his hazel eyes were shaped just like Kyo's.

  
  
"Tohru?" I turned around from where I stood cutting vegetables and saw Kagura looking at me with a big smile. "Thank you."

  
"What?" I blinked in confusion.

  
She threw her arms around me and held me in a firm embrace. "Thank you for everything. ... If it wasn't for you, there is no way that any of us would have ever ended up this happy."

  
I returned her hug tightly and tried not to cry as I spoke to her. "Thank you too."

  
"Mom. I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?" Kyoko came running into the kitchen with Kyo right on her heels.

  
It was supposed to be Kyo and Yuki's job to watch the kids while we cooked dinner but as we'd learned early on, Kyoko usually ended up baby-sitting them. Everytime that they'd start to fight, she'd start up her water works that fooled them everytime and they'd stop. She'd then always come bragging to Kagura and me about how she'd saved them from breaking the house.

  
"I tried to stop her but Tomokazu and Yui were crying and it woke up Hikaru. Kyo started rattling off reasons to keep Kagura from getting mad at him but we both just grinned.

  
"It's okay, Kyo." I smiled to him and then handed Kyoko some riceballs to share with her father, Kyo and the twins.

  
"Is everything okay in here?" I looked up to see Yuki cradling Hikaru in his arms. 

  
"Yeah, everything is fine."

  
I looked across the room at each of my friends, who'd been there for me through so much and I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. In the last 6 years, they'd all stood by me thick and thin. When Akito had forced me to leave the family, I'd thought that my life was over but I now knew that nothing in the world could keep us from being together for now and forever.

  
  
When we got home that night, I climbed up onto the roof like I used to do when Kyo, Yuki and I all lived at Shigure's house. Once I was settled and gazing up the stars, I spoke to my mother for the first time since the last anniversary of her death.

  
"Mother, I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you in so long but I wanted to tell you that I'm doing very well and that I'm very happy. Our children are beautiful and Yuki still treats me like a princess. ... I'll bring the kids to see you really soon. I only hope that I can teach Hikaru and Kyoko as well as you taught me. You made me who I am. ... Thank you for everything."

  
When I climbed down off of the roof, Yuki was waiting for me. He didn't say a word but simply took my hands in his and kissed my lips softly.

  
"Thank you Tohru."

  
"For what?"

  
"Just for being you. ... I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
When he kissed me again, I melted into it and spent the rest of the night showing Yuki exactly how much he meant to me.  
  


**The End**  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... this was the final chapter in the normal story arc but I will have some side stories done from different perspectives. I am glad that you all have enjoyed the fic and your reviews meant a lot to me. My two favorite things to write were Haru's outburst when he saw Tohru and my Kyo x Kagura side story which will be up either tonight or tomorrow! 

  
Thanks again!  
Sarah-chan  



End file.
